Trouble With Children
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

Trouble With Children 

**This is my first story on hope a lot of people like it.**

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, dressed in ANBU attire, and they have returned after 5 years of training with Kages from the 5 great shnobi nations. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly, i'm just a fan.

* * *

A Year Before The Kyubi Attack

There were 5 men and a little girl of about 4 years old, sitting in an all you can eat Bar-B-Q restaurant. One of the men was eating a large order of Spicy Bar-B-Q ribs, the man was big, and he strange blue marks on his face, a red headdress along with armor with the kanji for 'EAT' on the chest plate.

The man net to him lazily took a sip of sake, he had a few scars all over his face and his hair was in a high ponytail, which made him resemble a pineapple. He was wearing the standard green chunin vest and had a fish net shirt under it.

The next one had log blond hair also in a high ponytail, with blue eyes. Wearing the same thing as the other man but with a green shirt under the vest. Talking to another blond with spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a white coat with flames on the helm.

Next to them was a longhaired sliverish/white haired man, with green eyes and a red diamond in the middle of his forehead. Wearing red robes with triangles on the opening of his sleeve and a white circle on his back. Wiping off some Bar-B-Q sauce that was on the 3 year old girl's face. She had green eyes and long mid back length red hair, she was wearing a slimier robe as the man.

"You have a cute little girl there, Kabuto. She could make any man lucky to have her as his wife in 20 years or so." Said the Longhaired blond as he watched the sliver haired man wipe the girls face.

"Just hope she doesn't become a troublesome woman like my wife." Said the pineapple haired one lazily.

"Ha ha! I'll have to agree with Inoichi, Shikaku. He'll be to busy beating every boy in Fire County, for that to happen." Remarked the big man, slowing the food in his mouth. While getting a giggle from the little girl and a look from the sliver haired man.

"Well like they say: with a boy you only need to worry about on dick, but with a girl, you have to worry about every fucking dick in the universe." Said the spike haired blond. Crossing his arms over his chest, and nodding in agreement with him self.

The man called Kabuto sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Jiraiya's here, isn't he?" he asked and received a nod from the blond.

"HELLO KONOHA! THE FABULOUS JIRAIYA HAS ARRIVED!"

Yelled a long white haired old man with a scroll on his back in red and green clothing, with a metal headband with horns and the kanji for oil on it. "Hi, uncle Jiraiya!" the little girl said and waved at the old man.

The old man saw her and smiled, as he walked over to her and the other men. "Hey Kid. Been a good girl, while I was away?" he asked as he sat down next to her as he ruffled her hair. "Yes." the girl said as she nod her head. Jiraiya then turned his attention to one of the others.

"So Minato, How did it go with the proposal?" Asked Jiraiya, as he addressed the spiky haired blond.

The man called Minato gave him a big goofy grin. "She said yes." he said and Jiraiya smiled and tossed him an, all to filmier orange book. "Huh? What's this Sensei?" Minato asked the older man as he looked at the cover of the orange book.

"Come Come Paradise: Volume One? Wait! This is one of your books!" Minato said as he tossed it back at him and got in square in the face. All the other men shied as Jiraiya pulled the book of his face but, none of them saw the little girl take the book and flip threw it.

"Ow! Hey brat! This is the best selling novel EVER! It could give you some good ideas for the bedroom. Heh heh, if you know what I mean." Jiraiya said with a preventive grin on his face.

Only for the little girl to tug on his sleeve. "Huh?" Jiraiya looked at the little girl with one eyebrow raised.

"Uncle Jiraiya, what's a clitoris?" she asked innocently, it caused the others to send their eyebrows into their hairline and do a spit take with sake. Kabuto looked ready to have a heart attack or attack the preventive Sannin.

Jiraiya was about to answer her, but felt the killing intent directed at him. "Umm, well. Your to young for that, you'll learn it at the academy, or when a guy ban-." Jiraiya was intruded by being hit in the head by one of the men that just arrived.

He had black hair, blazing red eyes with three tomoe in each one, wearing a green robe and careing a female mini version of him self on his sholder. She had long dark mindnight blue hair in a high pony tail and black eyes, wearing a black robe with a red and white fan on the back. Next to him was his male mini verison, who looked like the girl rigth down to the clothes but he had his hair in a low pony tail.

Behind them was a man with black hair white eyes that had no pupls and a fant lavender tint to it, vains were clearly visable around his eyes. He was wearing bandiges under his konoha headband and had a black robe. Meaning he's a Hyuga branch member. On his sholders he had a little with white hair and Hyuga eyes but no vains, wearing a black robe with orange fish on it.

"Jiraiya! That is not some thing that is to be said in puplic! Even more so to a 3 year old girl!" the red eyed man said threw gretted teeth.

"Hi! Ryoko-chan, Rin-chan, Ita-kun." The red haired little girl said to the other children.

"Hi! Yuki-chan." A three said in uonin. The girls smiled while the boy had a bit of pink come across his cheaks.

"Ah! Hizashi! Fugaku! Glad you two could come." Said Minato, with a goofy grin on his face again.

The man with red eyes sat down next to the big man named Choza, while putting the girl next to him and his eyes turned black. The boy sat next to the girl with black hair and the man who had lavnder tinted eyes sat next to him with the girl next to him.

"Your wifes made you bring your kids too?" Asked Shikaku lazly. The other men put their head down in defet. "Women, are troublesome." said Shikaku.

"Hey! Were're going to be women to! And were're not troublesome Shikaku-sama!" yelled the black haired little girl, called Ryoko. Glareing at him, but it turned out macking her look cute.

"Aww, she so cute. Your going to have boys chaseing after that one, Fugaku." Said Minato, as he finished his 14th bowl in the last 20 min. While the man in green, named Fugaku, had on a small smile trying to crack on his face.

"You do know that, that stuff is really unhealthy for you, right, Minato-sama?" said the Hyuga man, named Hizashi. But the man was inhaling his 15th bowl along with a 16th.

"Daddy? How does Minato-sama do that!?" the white haired girl, named Rin, asked as if she just saw a magic trick.

They all swet droped, Kabuto stood up and held a glass in the air. "Gental men." "Hey!" screamed the little girls. "And ladys. I give you, our YondaimeHokage! Minato Namikaze!" Kabuto poined at him, as he and the other men raied their glasses also.

"May You live a long and Happy life, with your new family!" "CHEERS!" he finished as they hit their glasses together and they broke from the inpact. Spraying the sake all over them.

The boy, named Itachi, got sake in his mouth and was disuged at the taste. "Yuck! How can you drink that stuff Oto-san?" he asked his father as his twin, shook the stuff off her after tasting it too.

"Oh! Sorry kids, we strong shnobi don't know are own strenth." Said Jiraiya, as he saw Fugaku, Kabuto and Hizashi, wipe off the sake on their dathers. Jiraiya looked at his former student and saw, yuaring in his eyes, a yuring for a family.

'Well Minato, you did a ways want a family. Good thing I slipped the sex drug in the ramen and not in the sake.' Jiraya girned at what he was thinking.

"Well, since the kids are here I guess strip pockers out of the question." He said and got glares from the fathers and Minato.

"What?" He asked clueless.

Minato shied. 'Ero-sensei, you'll never change.'

A Year Later, Kyubi Attack

A gaint 9 tailed fox was on a rampage thew konona, ninjas were falling left and right. Being burned by the fox's enormise chakura, and trying with all their heart to protect their home and comrads.

"**Foolish humans! You will pay for killing my kits! No one can save you from my rath!"** yelled the fox but it all came out as monsteris barks and growls to the ninja.

In the hospital, far from the fox's reach, for now, a baby boy was being born. The woman giving birth had long red hair and green eyes. She was in labor and crushing the poor white haired man's hand.

"I-it'-'s, o-ok. J-ju-just, B-br-re-ath." Kabuto said under the pain of the womans crushing grip.

"Your doing Ok, Kushina. Just push." Said an other lady, had long blond hair in two pony tails, brown eyes, and a purple dimaimon on her forhead.

"Agh, AHH!" the woman called Kushina, pushed the baby that was in her as the other woman was pulling out it's head.

'Minato-kun. Why aren't you here for your own sons birth? Are you going to do 'THAT' justu?' Kushina was thinking. Then she saw a yelllow flash and heared a baby crying. It was her baby, no, her's and Minato's baby.

The other woman handed the new father, a spechal type of sisorses. The man looked at his comraid with the now broken hand. As he did a siscoir mocion tword the unbublal cord, ataching the baby to it's mother.

The new father paled but cut the cord, then he fanted. The lady cleaned up the baby with a wet towl. As the sliver haired man tried to a wakein his fallen leader. "You can kill hords of Iwa nin, but you can't cut your own childs cord?" he said as he took out a ramen sented pice of papper and swiped it under his nose. The man shot up.

"Ramen?!" Minato asked his friend Kabuto.

"Later, Minato-kun." Kushina said, flushed and pail from giving birth. "Kushina-chan." He said as he took his wife's hand in his.

"Minato-kun, please. Don't let our child be the contaner for the demon." Kushina said, and the mechen next to her that meshures her heart rate was going slower.

"She feels a mothers loss for her children, our child would be treated crulely. The villagers would not under stand." She said as tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-chan. I woun't ask any one to give up their child any more." Minato said and the other woman broth a crying baby wrapped in a blue blancket to them.

"Congrugulations, it's a boy." She said as Minato was given the child.

"Let me hold my child." Kushina said in a weak voice. Minato handed their son to his wife as a tear ecaped his eye.

"My baby, this will be the only time I can hold you." She said and pressed her to his forhead loveingly.

"Be strong, my little Naruto." She spoke her last word, giving her child a name, before her arms went limp. Minato picked up his son and headed tworsed the door.

"Minato!" he stopped, it was the other woman who spoke. She had tears in her eyes and flowed freely down her cheacks.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but this has to be done. Kabuto." Kabuto lifted his head to revele tears in his eyes as well.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" he asked, but knew what he was going to say.

"If I die. You, your dather Yuki Haruno, Rin Hyuga, and the Uchiha twins, Ryoko and Itachi Uchiha. Are my son's guardians, I'm I clear?" Minato asked, but knew they would do it any way, along with his former team mates, close friends, and former student.

"So you wish it, so it is my life. Hokage-sama." Kabuto bowned at the waist. In a yellow flash Minato dissapred and reappred before the rampageing Kyubi on the Toad boss, Gamabunta.

"Look! It's the Lord Hokage! He's here!" yelled a chunin.

**"HA HA HA! YOU THINK ONE HUMAN CAN KILL ME! THINK AGAIN!"**yelled the Kyubi as she chared for the Toad boss and the Hokage. 

Minato looked up with a grim expression on his face. "Ready, Gamabunta?" he asked the Gaint Toad.

**"I wish there was an other way."** Muttred the toad boss, as the Hokage quickly went threw the hand sines. "So do I, so do I." Minato muttred. He finished the final hand sine and the God of death was behind him. The death god riped threw his stomick and grabed the Kyubi, drawing in into the baby boy.

**"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M THE ALL POWERFUL KYUBI! I CAN NOT BE BEATON BY A MEAR HUMAN!"** Yelled the fox before intering the infants stomick.

"**We'll, miss you brat." **Gamabunta said before dissappring in smoke and letting the Yondaime Hokage fall to the ground with his son on top of him.

'I'm sorry Naruto' were the last thouts of theYondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

A few mins later, a little girl of about 5 walked over to the dead mans body. The girl was Yuki Haruno. The sky stared to cry, as she picked up the crying baby from cold dead hands. Then the long blond haired man named, Inoichi, came with a grim expression on his face.

"He's dead." Said the little girl as she huged the baby in her arms. It was heard to tell if she was crying, with all the rain that was comeing down.

* * *

Aruther Notes: Sorry about the dick thing, I just couldn't resist putting that in. I forgot were I got it from. Review and let me know how you like it.

This is one of the stories I'm moveing from quizilla, and if any one wants to coment on thoses feel free to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

12 years after the Kyubi Attack

Outside the gates of Konoha

Three people in hooded cloaks and animal masks came closer to the gates of Konoha and the two chunin guards spoted them

"Hold it right there! State your name and business in Konoha!" one of the guards said, getting in a fighting stance. The three stopped and the guards got a good look at them.

The one on the right had a fish mask with a one inch blue line on each side of the mask and one going up from the chin wearing a blue hooded cloak.

To the far left, was one wearing a cat mask with one inch black line on each side of it, also in a hooded black cloak.

The last one, the one in front of the two chunins, was wearing a dog mask with two red lines on each side and one going up the chin, with a red hooded cloak.

That one took out a piece of paper and showed it to the guards. One of the guards took the paper and looked at it closely. He read the paper and it said they were coming from Iwa, the hidden stone village. The chunin glared at them over the paper, but read the names and his eyes went wide.

"Yuki Haruno, Rin Hyuga, and Ryoko Uchiha! Your back!" yelled the chunin. As his comrades eyes widen to and they both gave a friendly smiles.

"Nice to see you three are o.k. You may pass." The guards opened the doors for them and they walked in.

Once they were out of hearing range of the chunin, the three started a conversation. "Man those guards are stupid. They didn't even ask us to remove are hoods and masks!" said the one in black in an annoyed tone. The voice sounded female.

"Yeah, and we just came from the Stone village!" said the one in blue. This ones voice sounded female also.

"Yes, but right now we need to get to the tower and tell Hokage-sama we're back form training." Said the one in red. The voice on this one sounded female, so it was an all female team. The other two looked at each other and nodded to the one in red. They poofed away in smoke with the same color as their cloaks.

Training grounds, with team 8

A boy with black hair, and sunglasses, in a big plain white coat that had a neck band that hind the lower half of his face. His name was, Shino Aburame, and he was sitting under a tree in the team 8's training ground.

He was talking to a bug while a boy with a hooded coat and red triangles on each cheek, named, Kiba Inuzuka, and his white puppy, Akamaru, helped train with a girl. She had short dark purple hair, white eyes no pupls and had a fant lavender tint to it; wearing a big coat with fur on the bottom, name Hinata, in using her Byakugan

When Shino was done talking to the bug that just arrived, he stood up, getting his teammates to stop what they were doing."Hey Shino! What's up?" asked Kiba.

"Their back." Shino said.

"Who's back Shino-kun?" asked Hinata, deactivating her Byakugan."Is it them?" Kiba asked his usually silent teammate, while he put Akamaru in his jacket."Yes, it's them. They just got back from their mission." Shino said, walking back to the village.

"All right! Yuki-chan's back!" Kiba yelled and followed Shino quickly, as Akamaru looking at him puzzled. Having no idea who his master spoke of.

"Rin-onee-chan is back." Hinata said smiling and following Shino and Kiba back home.

The Hokage's Office

The old Sandaime Hokage was sorting out the missions for the new Genin teams, when three puffs of smoke went off in his office.

The Hokage looked up from the paper work filled desk and saw the blue, red, and black puffs of smoke. He smiled as the smoke cleared, he knew only three shnobi what could appear in those clouds.

"Nice to have you girls back again." He said and in his office was the 3 people who just came threw the gate.

"Yuki-chan, I see you still wear red." He addressed the person who had on the red cloak.

"Hokage-sama! So glad your still here!" yelled the one in a blue cloak, as she removed the mask and hood, letting her white, high pony tailed hair out of the cloak. Her eyes were white eyes no pupls and had a fant lavender tint to it. She had bandges on her forhead, under her Konoha head band.

"Hyuga Rin, nice and cheerful as always I see." The old man smiled and turned to the one with a black cloak.

"And Uchiha Ryoko, Sasuke graduated at the top of his class as you expected." The Hokage said and Ryoko nodded as she two removed her mask and hood and let her pony tailed midnight blue hair free from the hood.

"So who's on Naruto's team Hokage-sama?" Yuki asked as she removed her mask and hood as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk.

Her red hair only coming up to her chin and hiding the left side of her face a bit. Her hair color was not common in Konoha, nor in the Haruno clan, from were she comes. Then again, no one knew if the Harunos even had a kekkei genkai.

"I'll tell you, but you are not to go and kill Iruka or any other shinobi. Am I clear?" The Hokage asked, and she nodded.

The Hokage was bracing for the worst, he knew she cared for Naruto like his mother would if she were still alive. On some occasions it gets out of control, and it is not an easy task to calm her down.

"Naruto, he's..." The Hokage took a drag of his pipe, and let it out.

"He's what?" Yuki asked getting a little angry with the old man for staling.

"He's on team 7, along with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and..." the Hokage stopped as soon as he felt her killing intent. 'She never gets along with her little sister.' The old man pulled his Hokage hat over his eyes, as Yuki looked clam on the out side, but her inner self was radiating blood lust.

"And who's there Sensei?" Yuki said with a clam voice.

'She's going to hurt him any way. To quote the Nara's, 'So troublesome.'

"HatakeKakashi." Hokage said as the killing intent doubled.

'KAKASHI! Why him of all people! If he hurt Naruto in any way, I'll burn all of his Icha Icha Paradise books!' the Inner Yuki yelled. While cracking her knuckles, ready to hurt the nearest target.

'If I can't trust him with Naruto, there's no way I'll trust him with his training! He plays favorites! Nether Ero-senninor Arashi-sensei would have EVER, played favorites!' Inner Yuki ranted, and she spoke to the Hokage.

"Were might I find them, Hokage-sama?" She asked the Hokage.

"At the training grounds, near the KIA stone." He said and she got up to leave but the Hokage held up a scroll.

"Give this to Kakashi, It's a mission." Yuki took it from the old man.

"Rin and Ryoko, you two will be on the mission as well. The mission will start in tomorrow at nightfall and Yuki will be their Sensei until he gets back." He said and took an other drag of his pipe.

"Hai! Hokage-sama." She bowed and puffed out of there, to team 7's training grounds.

"Ryoko." The old Hokage called the last female Uchiha.

She looked at him with the famous Uchiha indifference. "Since you and Sasuke are the last two Uchihas in Konoha, you could move in with Sasuke." he said and she shook her head.

"No, Hokage-sama. I'll keep staying at the Nara compound. I think It's best." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Hokage-sama." The hyper Hyuga, called him.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Who's on my Otouto-san's team? " She asked, giving him her big sparkly eyes.

'Maybe Otouto-san got a sensei and team that can understand him.' She was thinking. As the old man took out some more papers from the desk. He looked threw some papers and read the one that held team assignments.

"Neij Hyuga. He is on, Team 9, with Mighty Guy as their sensei." He said, and both looked at the Uchiha. There was a small blush on her cheeks, and her head was turned away.

'She has strange taste in men, but that's Ryoko for you.' Rin was thinking to her self, and let out a giggle at her otouto-san's 'Youthful' sensei.

"His team mates are Rock Lee and Tenten Higarashi." The Hokage said. You smiled wider, you liked that Neij was with a sensei and two teammates he could be friends with.

"Hai! Domon, Hokage-sama. I'll go get ready for that mission now. Bye!" Rin smiled and poofed away to the Akimichi compound.

Now, only Ryoko and the Hokage were in the room. She turned to the old man and sat down in the chair, that Yuki sat in moments ago.

"So were is my Otouto-san, Now?" She asked the old man, not referring to Sasuke.

He took a drag of his pipe before answering. "All we know is that he's in the Organization known as the Akatsuki. Beyond that we don't know were he is or the Akatsuki Headquarters."

That left the female a little annoyed that, she couldn't ring her brother's neck, yet.

"Ryoko." He called her and she met his eyes.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asked, standing up, getting ready to just walk out the door to the Nara compound.

"I don't want you and Sasuke to go after Itachi. It's dangerous enough with you teaching Sasuke, the Uchiha justus and his unstable condition." He said and she poofed way, to her old home.

At team 7's training ground

Team 7 was waiting for their sensei, who was 3 hours late this time.

Then a red poof of smoke, explode in front of them. Without even thinking about the usual color of the smoke 2 of the 3 kids shouted.

"YOUR LATE!!!"

They yelled loudly but as the smoke cleared, they saw a woman with short red hair, green eyes, wearing a red cloak.

The girl with long pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red dress with white circles on it and black shorts under ninth it, was pointing at her with a shocked face.

The other one was a boy with short spiky blond hair wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit doing the same thing as the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for me to come home for 5 years." Joked the woman as she looked at the stunned genin in front of her.

She looked behind them to see a boy who looked a little like Ryoko, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts with his eyes a little wider.

"Okaa-san!" The blond boy yelled and tackled her with a hug.

"HA HA HA. Nice to see you to Naruto." she said as she ruffled his spiky blond hair.

"Hello Sasuke, _Sakura_." She said the last name with a growl. While she got a nod, from the recomposed Sasuke and a...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura, her little sister screeched.

Naruto stopped hugging Yuki and went out of range of any attack, as the tempter dropped 20 degrees. The two girls glared at each other, until interrupted by a white poff of smoke.

'POOF'

Once the smoke cleared, there stood a jonin, with gravity defying sliver hair who had his headband over left eye and a facemask all the way up past his nose. He was reading an orange book, with come come paradise written on the cover.

The girls looked at him as he waved his hand and said a simple 'Yo' before turning a page of his book. He failed to notice Yuki's and Sakura's eye twitch.

"Kakashi Hatake." Yuki said in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi looked up from his book to she her and her sister with both there hands on their hips, with an annoyed look on their faces.

'They may no get along, but that just makes them more alike.' The copy ninja thought, before Yuki threw a scroll at him, and he grabbed it.

"What is it?" he asked the older Haruno.

"A mission, and while your gone I'll be team 7's replacement sensei." She said, glaring at the orange book.

"So when and who else is on this mission, Yuki-chan?" he asked as he slowly put away his newest book. In fear of the elder Haruno sister destroying it, and mabey his ability to have children later.

"It starts tomorrow after noon, and Rin and Ryoko are coming with you. The rest is in the scroll." Yuki stated, and Sasuke's eyes widen a bit at hearing his sisters name.

"Right, well training is canceled for today, so Yuki can get settled back into the village. Dismissed." Kakashi said and poffed away again.

Yuki turned to the boys and smiled. "So how about we get something to eat, my treat." She said adoring the glare she got from her little sister, as '_HER_' Sasuke-kun, nodded in agreement.

'GROWL' 

Went there stomachs, and Yuki's.'Well, I haven't eaten since that rabbit at the border, but I'm guessing they've been waiting for Kakashi-baka since this morning.' Yuki was thinking. As Naruto jumped up and shouted.

"RAMEN! TO ICHIRAKU'S WE GO!" yelled Naruto.

And they all went to Ichiraku's for ramen.

Uchiha Compound, Main House, Same Time

Ryoko was in front of her family's old house. She walked to the front door and opened it.

She looked down the dark empty hallway and walked in.

To her surprise, it was clean, and she went up stares to the bedrooms. 'The house is so clean but I can still smell the blood. I'm glad Sasuke's ok.' She was thinking, as she stopped in front of a door, that had, Ryoko-chan's Room, on it in black.

She opened the door and saw a dark room, she extend her hand and flipped on the light switch. The lights came on to revile a big room with black walls, blue trim, and cherry wood floors. In it, was a queen-sized vanity bed with black covers and pillows that had the Uchiha crest on them.

An oak wood desk with a few scrolls on it, a pine wood bookcase filled with books, a little black rug in the middle of the room, and a nightstand next to the bed that had a pitcher frame on it.

She walked over to the nightstand to pick up the frame and sat on the bed. She looked down at the pitcher. It was her, Itachi, and Sasuke, in a group photo taken about 7 years ago. When she became an ANBU, at age 11 and when she left home, for good.

* * *

Author Note: That was part two, hope more people will review it and like it. The next one is were I write about how Ryoko got to live with the Nara's.

Warning: Have at least 1 box of tissues around, a real tear gearker.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

Ryoko's Flash Back, 7 years ago

An 11 year old, Ryoko was racing the 11 year old, Itachi again for, 'The Oldest Sibling' title. For now, Itachi held the Eldest sibling title.

The rules were: The loser of any challenge made by either twin will call the winner the older sibling.

To put it simply, if Ryoko wins: Itachi calls her Onee-chan and Ryoko can call him, Otouto-san.

If Itachi wins: Ryoko calls him Nii-san and Itachi can call her Imouto-chan.

Why? Because people didn't really know who was older, Itachi or Ryoko.

$Challenge of the Day: Race to the Uchiha Home!$

"Ready!" said a little 6 year old Sasuke, wearing his long sleeved Uchiha shirt and white shorts, holding up his hand and acting as official starter.

"Set" Ryoko and Itachi were crouched down and ready to run. Not caring about their relatives scribbling to get out of their path.

"Go!" Sasuke yelled and let his hand fall as his two siblings raced off. Leaving behind a huge dust trail and unfortunate realties in their wake.

"They should be more careful." Said his uncle.

"They could hurt some one, now come on Sasuke. I want you to try my new cookie recipe." His aunt said.

Sasuke was coiffing from the dust, and went with his Auntie for some cookies.

In the forest, so far Ryoko was leading and stuck her tongue out at Itachi. Itachi got an anime vain and ran harder, being neck and neck with his sister.

They were so close to home, all that was left was to cross the lake and weave threw the trees to their home.

"Ha ha ha! I'm going to win this time baka-nii-san!" yelled Ryoko as she got about 3 inches in front of her brother.

Itachi was on the lake first but Ryoko jumped on him and made him lose concentration, sending him in to the lake. While she landed on the dock and started running threw the trees, while Itachi quickly jumped out of the lake using his charka. He was once again tied with his sister after 5 sec.

They were now jumping from tree to tree, their home in site now, at the final stretch. Then Itachi got an idea when he remembered, working with the noble green beast of Konoha and his sister's attitude around the 'youthful' ninja.

"Hey? Is that Guy?" Itachi said and she turned to look for the Bushy browed Ninja, however she didn't see a tree that was right in front of her.

'BANG!!!'

She hit the tree, leaving a half-inch impression of her body on it. While Itachi ran inside, he took off his shoes and headed for the dining room, were his mother was poring her husband some tea.

He sat at the table, to the right of his dad, since he was his father's favorite son. Itachi's expression turned cold on the out side, but on the in side he was grinning like no tomorrow.

"A race?" asked his mother handed him his strawberry flavored pokrey. Itachi nodded to his mother and opened the box, taking one of the pink sticks in his mouth. He was thinking about a girl that he liked, that only his Best friend, Shishi Uchiha, and his Sister knew about.

A Few Minute's Later

The door to the dinning room opened, and in stepped a smiling Sasuke with a basket filled with sweets that their aunt had given him, and an angry Ryoko with a red, bark imprinted face.

She shot a glare at Itachi, while taking her seat to the left of their father. After Sasuke gave the basket to their mother, he sat next to his sister happily.

"That was a dirty trick, Itachi!"

Ryoko growled at him and their father broke their eye contact before a fight would happen between these two, again.

"Now, Now, you two. No fighting at the table, and no Uchiha death glares." Said their mother. The twins put their heads down in agreement.

"Good. Now what shall we have for dinner today?" she asked looking at her three little angels.

"Onigeri!" piped Sasuke.

"Dango." Replied Itachi.

"Curry!" Ryoko said and it began.

'Oh, no.' were the thoughts of their parents.

"Dango." Replied Itachi, glaring at his sister.

"Curry!" Ryoko yelled leaning over the table.

"Dango!"

"Curry!"

"Dango!"

"Curry!"

"Dango!"

"Curry!"

It went back and forth until they were in each other's faces until it drove their father mad.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled their father as he slammed his hands on the table. Getting them to stop arguing.

"Play some thing non-violent to chose what we have for dinner. " he said and sat down again, rubbing he temples and wondering what he did wrong in raising his children.

"Ok. You! Me! Jaken! Now!" Ryoko said pointing to herself and Itachi.

"I win, we have super spicy Curry, you win we have that dusting, sweet Dango, if we tie, we have Onigeri!" she said and Itachi nodded, and Sasuke was glad they didn't fight at dinner, again.

They had their fists bouncing in their hands and activated their Sharingans.

"Sha! Rin! Gan!" they said together and copied each others moves.

Itachi had rock, and Ryoko also had rock. Which meant...

"Tie! Onigrei wins!" yelled Sasuke happily. While his siblings sat back down, deactivating their Sharingans, while their mother prepared the Onigrei.

A few minutes passed and they ate together but there was a silent eating challenge between Itachi and Ryoko, but before they could get really heated up, their mother spoke up.

"Well, how was the mission sweetie?" she asked her little girl, who was about to stuff her 5th Onigrei in her mouth.

Ryoko smiled at her mother, now was the time that she would get her father attention away from Itachi.

"It went great! Hokage-sama even promoted me to ANBU!" She said and her father and mother stopped eating.

Her father looked like he was going to have a heart attack and her mother looked worried.

"What's the matter Oto-san?" asked Sasuke, as he was happy his sister beat Itachi to the rank of ANBU.

Her father stood up and slammed his hands on the table again, while yelling. "NO! I don't want you to be an ANBU! You are not allowed to be an ANBU without Itachi..."

Ryoko stopped listing at that point; she bowed her head to hide the tears that were coming.

She had made it to ANBU, she surpassed her brother, she did well, but still he focused on Itachi. She got up and ran out of the house without her shoes.

"Ryoko! Get back here! Princess!" yelled her father going after her. 'No, I don't want to lose my little girl. What was Lord Hokage thinking!' thought her father, and ran in the rain looking for his little princess.

It was raining hard now, she stared crying and running to any were but the Uchiha compound. Her tears mingled with the rain, blurring her vision, and she didn't see the woman with an umbrella in front of her.

She bumped in to her but the lady recognized her.

"Ryoko?" she asked kindly, holding the girl from running any more.

The lady had mid back length black hair and eyes, with her hair was in a ponytail, it was Mrs. Yoshino Nara. One of her friends she made when she became jonin.

"Shh, It's ok." She said as Ryoko cried in her arms as she rubbed her back, wondering what happed to make a strong girl like her cry?

She picked up the girl, with a little difficulty picking up an 11 year old, and took her to the Nara compound to get out of the rain.

She was breathing fast as she approached the front of her house; she knocked as she held the shaking girl. The door was opened by her lazy husband, Shikaku Nara. He looked at her, briefly wondering what she was holding, and stepped aside to let his wife in. When she walked in the good light of the hall way he saw what, no, who she had been carrying.

"Is that! Ryoko?!" he asked, stunned at the state of the girl that was like a trouble some little girl he never had.

His wife nodded and placed her on the couch, and going to go get some dry cloths for her.Shikaku, sat next to the girl and she cling to him crying out small sobs and shaking from the cold.

His wife came in and took her to the bathroom for a warm bath. She closed the door and stripped the girl of her clothes, running warm water over her shaking for. Once that was done, she redressed the girl in a beautful kimino of hers, it was white with pink loutos flowers on it.

She opened the door to see her woriyed husben, and a little Shikamaru, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Okaa-san, is Ryoko-onee-chan going to be ok?" asked the litte Shikamaru.

When she was a bout to speek, Ryoko did. "Can I stay here?" she asked in a weak voice.

Yoshino looked at the girl and hugged her, "Yes, of corse, stay as long as you like." She coued to her and there camed a knok at the door.

Her husben went to get it and was met with the site of, a pale, wet form of Fugaku Uchiha..

"Were's my little girl?" he asked, looking about ready to colapse.

Shikaku heard a sound of some one falling to the floor, and turned to see Ryoko on the floor. His wife was stunded as the girl stoded up with the suport of the wall.

"Ryoko, come home. Your mother will make some of your favorite, Super Spicy Cryery. Just don't scare us like that." He pleaded with is child.

She was standing, but bearly. She raised her head, Sharingan blasing the deepest crismon color her father had ever seen.

"No." she said and colapsed forward. He was going to run to chach her but was stopped by a kunai coming at him, cutting his cheek.

"I will...not." she was back up with Yoshino's help. She looked at her father and growled at him.

"I WILL DIE BEFORE I RETURN TO THAT COMPOUND!" she yelled, her rage, and hate of always being concerted a clone of Itachi.

"EVERY DAY, IT'S ITACHI THIS AND ITACHI THAT! DID YOU FORGET YOU HAVE 3 KIDS! SASUKE AND ME ARE ALWAYS FORGOTTEN WHEN ITACHI'S AROUND!" Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she looked at the heart broken face of her father.

"Sweetie, Itachi isn't important. Right now you are, and I don't want to lose my little angel." He said trying to calm her down, but had the opposite affect.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I'M NEED! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANYONE I DON'T LIKE, OR NEVER EVEN MET!" she yelled, and her father was surprised.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME FUGAKU! I HEARD WHAT THE ELDERS WERE PLANNING! YOU WHERE PLANNING TO MARRY ME OFF TO THE FIRE LORD'S ASSHOLE OF A SON!" She yelled, her farther was upset because she called him Fugaku, in staid of Oto-san, and that the elders would marry off his only girl to that jackass! Behind his back even!

"Ryoko, please come home. Your brothers and I are worried about you and so will your mother, your aunt, your uncle, and the entire Uchiha clan as well!" he said, starting to panic.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You think I care what the clan does!? HA HA HA!" She was smiling due to the lack of blood going to her brain. A medical disorder she and maybe Itachi, were born with, that causes her to do bad things, unconsciously.

"I wish every single one of them was ... DEAD" She said and gave an evil smile, that sent evil vibe to her father.

"Only me and my brothers... are the superior Uchihas." She said and fell down, out cold.

Yoshino carried the girl to the guest bedroom, followed by a little Shikamaru who was worried for his onee-chan.

Shikaku turned to Fugaku, and put a hand on his sholder."Fugaku, go home. We'll take care of her and tell Mikoto she's safe." Fugaku nodded and walked to the door, just relizing he was bare foot.

"Thank you, Shikaku. I will pay for you helping my little girl. And tell her that her room will be kept like she left it." He said and walked out. The shadow user looked at the destressed father.

"I would be upset to if my only girl became an ANBU." He said and closed the door.

"Higher risk of her getting killed or worse, raped." He said and walked up stares to the guest bedroom.

He saw his wife tucking in Ryoko and Shikamaru, who was being held like a teddy bear by the girl.

They both left the two to sleep, because tomorrow, she will be officially living with them.

The Next Day

Itachi and Sasuke both came over with suitcases filled with some of her clothes and her weapons.

Sasuke quickly went to the guess room, knowing the house since he's one of Shikamaru's friends.

He saw his onee-chan looking out the window with a blank expression. He slowly stepped forward, in fear of her face and then he asked "Onee-chan? Are you coming home soon?" He flinched as she turned to face him.

She still had on the kimono Yoshino dressed her in. She looked dead, with her hair in a messy low ponytail, and ghostly white face with dark rings around her eyes.

She only said one word.

"No."

Sasuke was getting teary eye and hugged his sister. This snapped her out of her emo stage for a bit but she was indifferent.

"Onee-chan please come back, I don't want you to leave! I love you!" he said, while he cried, griping the kimono.

"Onee-chan." He said but she just looked out the window.

"Onee-chan, when you left. The monsters under my bed gave me nightmares." He said.

'He always was afraid of monsters since we saw AVP with him.' Ryoko was thinking but her mind went blank.

'Poor little Kitten.' Said an unknown voice inside Ryoko's head.

'He's worried about his onee-chan. Awww, that's so sweet.' Came the voice again.

"You went out and never came back." Sasuke started to sniffle a little.

"The whole Uchiha family, Yuki-chan, and Rin-chan. Were sad and dressed in black." Sasuke let some tears fall and hugged his sister.

"When I saw you, you were dressed in black and laying down with a sheet over you." Sasuke

'Ryoko' hugged her little brother and held him closer.

"Don't worry kitten. Your onee-chan will always be with you." Came a voice from Ryoko, but it wasn't her voice.

Sasuke hugged his sister more; Itachi came in and hugged them both. Noticing the change in his sister.

"Nebi, let Ryoko take control now." Itachi whispered in 'Ryoko's' ear and she nodded. Ryoko's grip on Sasuke loosened but hugged him closer then before.

"Let's promise." Sasuke said, getting out of his sisters grip and wiping away his tears.

"To always trust one an other, and be each others only family." Sasuke said and the twins nodded.

Shikaku took a picher of the moment, that he saw in the room. 'These kids won't be the same again.' He thought as he shook his head and left.

Aftre they left Ryoko was depressed, until a little Shikamaru came in to help cheer her up.

"Ryoko-onee-chan?" he asked and she looked at him, momtarly seeing Sasuke.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" she asked as he came in careing a Shogi board and peaces.

"Can you play with me, please?" he said and gave her kitten eyes.

"Heh, ok. Lets play." She said and she won at Shogi agnest Shikamaru!

End Flash Back

She slipped her hand under the pillow and felt something fury. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Heh, he even left my 2 tailed stuffed cat under my pillow." She hugged the stuffed animal and poofed away to the Nara compound to say hello to her family.

* * *

Authors note: Next is what happened to Yuki Haruno to get her banished from her home and living with the Inuzuka's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

With Yuki and team 7

They were on their way to Ichiraku's when Yuki stopped and got the attention of the genins with her.

"What's up, Okaa-san?" asked Naruto, as he and his teammates stopped.

"YUKI-CHAN!!!" yelled an in coming Kiba. Yuki opened her arms open to huge the hyper Inuzuka.

"We missed you Yuki-chan." He said as he hugged her, forgetting his friend in his jacket.

His teammates came trotting after, Hinata had a blush on her cheeks from being next to Naruto, and Shino was smiling but his coat hid it.

'_Kiba!_' was heard in between the two. They seprated from the hugg to see a scurming.

"Oh! Sorry, Akamaru." Kiba said to his puppy. She saw that the puppy was only 3 years old and didn't know your sent.

"Hello, Akamaru. Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Haruno." Yuki said and held out her hand to the puppy.

Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket and sniffed her hand. She smelled like a dog and had a fant sent of an Inuzuka on her.

Seeing her as friendly Akamaru jumped out of his masters jacket and on to Yuki's sholder, licking her cheek once.

'_Kiba, why does she smell like you?__**'**_ asked the little dog. Unaware that she could understand him.

"I'll tell you that later, Akamaru. Do you guys want to get ramen with us? I'm buying." Yuki asked and team 8 and they agred.

30 Minutes and 20 Naruto Specals Later

"Bye, guys. I got to go tell Shibi-sensei were back." Yuki said as she waved good-bye to the little genins with Shino beside her. After all he's Shibi's son, and goes in the same deraction any way.

Once they were out of site Shino glomped Yuki in a hug, which didn't surprise her at all.

"Nice to be back Shino. I messed you too." She said as she hugged the bug boy.

He regained his conposer and walked to the Aburame clan compound. Yuki was glad Shino would only show his emotions like that to only her and her team. She followed him, not noticing the bug he put on her.

Once they got in front of the compound Shino opened the door and a blur went past him and hit Yuki.

"Hello, Tomo. Nice to be back, how have you been?" Yuki asked, holding a girl with shoulder length black hair, with a coat like Shino's but no glasses so her brown eyes showed her joy.

"I'm fine. I heard from Oto-san that you were back. So you came to visit your sensei after your long journey." Said the little girl. She was Shino's little 8-year-old sister, Tomo.

She was a sweet girl; unlike her brother she hates to wear the glasses and wants to be a well-known ninja like Yuki some day.

"Speaking of whom, were is Shibi-sensei?" Yuki asked, but she knew were he might be.

"Oto-san in his office, and I'm sure he's waiting for you." Tomo said as Yuki let her down and she stood beside her brother.

"I need to go train Tomo. It's good to have you back Yuki-mitin." Shino said and bowed to her. He left for the forest with his sister skipping behide him.

Yuki smiled and went to the clan head's house, and the home of her sensei.

She came to a big two-story house that she had seen so many times. She opened the door and walked in after removing her shoes. She went down the hall that had pitchers of beautiful insects. She climbed the stares and knocked on the 3 door to the right.

"Come in, Yuki-chan." Said a muffled voice threw the door. She entered and saw her sensei, Shibi Aburame.

"Hello, Shibi-sensei. Nice to see you again." She said as she sat down on her legs in front of the man.

He had black hair like Shino and Tomo, he wore the same plain jacket and glasses to.

"How was your training?" he asked in an emotionless tone, but inside he cared about all three of his students.

She took out five head bands: One from each of the five great shnobi nations, their was of course, a Konoha Leaf head band, a Suna Sand head band, a Kumo Cloud head band, a Kiri Mist head band, and lastly a Iwa Rock head band.

"It went very well. We are now officially Neutral ninjas thanks to you Sensei." She said and smiled, getting a nod from him.

"You girls have come a long way." He said in the same tone as before.

"You girls were outcast from your family, I believed you 3 deserved a chance at protecting Konoha to your full potential. Just like Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of Kyubi and hero of Konoha, does." He said and got up to get a scroll from the bookshelf.

He tossed her a scroll that had the Kazama family spiral emblem on it. She smiled, as she stood and bowed to him.

"Thank you for the scroll, Shibi-sensei. Naruto will love this, and thank you again for letting him join the academy." She said as she let the bug in her hair down and poofed away.

"She didn't show me the other head bands, but she has them." He said, what the bug had told him. He walked to the forest to train his children.

With Yuki, Inuzuka Clan Compound

Yuki poofed to the Inuzuka compound and opened the door and headed right in. She wanted to make dinner tonight and reacquaint herself with everyone.

Then three gray dogs came out of a room and tackled her with wet, warm, tongues.

"Ha ha ha, ok guy's I'm happy to see you too. Ha ha ha." She got up from the tongue attack by the and a hand appeared in front of her. Yuki looked up to see the arm belonged to one of her best friends, Hana Inuzuka.

She had smooth dark brown eyes and hair was in a ponytail. On her face was the trademark of the Inuzuka clan, the red triangles on her cheeks. She wore a white vet coat with a white sleeveless shirt under it, black biker shorts with a weapon pouch over bandages on her right thy, and the basic ninja sandals in blue.

She took the hand and Hana lifted her up, and hugged her.

"We missed you, Yuki-chan. The some of the pups need to get used to your sent. The older ones still remember" said Hana's and Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzuka.

She had wild brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a chunin vest over a long sleeved dark green shirt with the standard black sandals and chunin pants, her weapon pouch on her right thy. Standing next to her was a black and white dog the had an eye patch over his right eye and missing his left ear, that was her

"Hello, Tsume. I missed you to." Yuki said and hugged the woman that was like a REAL mother to her.

"Well I'm sure you're tired from the long trip. You can go to sleep and the pups can get your sent tomorrow." Tsume said to the tired looking girl.

She went in side and took off her shoes. A bark came from the living room and she looked for the owner.

'_Down here.'_ Said a little voice. It was Akamaru; he looked up at her and sat with his paws in the air, toung out and waging his tail.

'_Form what I was told by Kiba you're a dog to, and you lived here since you were 13.' _said the little dog.

Yuki smiled as she picked him up and went up the stares to her room. She opened a red door with a white paw print on it.

'_Wow! So this is your room?' _He asked as he looked at the red walls with white paw prints on them.

"Yes. Hana picked out the paint and design for me." Yuki said as she put the little dog down on the wood floor.

In her room were two book selves side-by-side, filled with books and a few scrolls. There was a wooden desk that had three pitcher frames on it. A Queen sized bed with red sheets and white pillows. A door that led to a medium sized closet, a dresser with a brush and a stuffed dog on it. As well as a window that over looked the garden covered by white and red curtains.

Akamaru to notice of the picher frames and saw that one of the pichers was with a younger Tsume, Hana, and a girl with green eyes and waist length red hair, holding a 7 year old Kiba.

'_Hey! That's you isn't it? Why's your hair so short now?' _Asked the cures pup.

"Well, I cut it so I could be a better ninja. Long red hair isn't common you know." She said as she lied back on the bed.

'It's so good to be home.' Yuki was thinking as Akamaru examed the other pichers.

An other one was of her ANBU team/ best friends, Ryoko, Itachi, Rin and herself in ANBU attire holding their masks from site.

He turned his attion turned to the last picher, this one had Itachi, Sasuke, and herself. They were in festivel cloths and Yuki was hugging Sasuke with Itachi beside them, it looked like a family photo.

'_Are thoses guys your mate and pup?'_ Akamaru asked and Yuki shot up.

"No!" she said blushing red like a tomato.

"Why does it always look like me and Itachi are a couple, and Sasuke's our kid?" She asked and layed back on the bed.

'_Can you tell me about it? PLEASE!' _Asked the little dog as he jumped on her belly.

"Ok, but it's a long story." She blushed as she remembered that one moment.

'_Yay, story!'_ the little dog barked. Yuki smiled and told him how she ended up living with the Inuzuka's.

Flash Back, 5 ½ years ago, Before the Uchiha Masseur.

A longhaired, 13 year old Yuki was training in the forest with her family's secret weapons, The White Rings. Her father had given them to her before he was 'killed' in the Kyubi attack.

She was training to protect Naruto; the villagers had attacked him many times. Now that she was an ANBU General, she carried more authority and protect him better. The council, at first, had disapproved of her being at such a high rank but changed their tune when they discovered that she could defeat the Hyuga's Byakugan.

The ring came wising back to her after cutting a tree half way, she grabbed the ring and collapsed. She was sweating from the work out, since 7 in the morning, 3 hours of taijustu, 3 of genjustu, and 3 of ninjustu. Wore her out, she fell to her keens in exhaustion but she sensed some one coming. She kept her guard up. Some thing fell from the tree; she relaxed at seeing the badger mask of Shishi Uchiha.

She looked away with a little pink tinting her cheeks. She had a crush on him since she was 10 and he knew about it. Thanks to a big-mouthed Uchiha, named Ryoko, who tolled him.

"Hello, General. Late training I see." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Yes, I wanted to get a certain technique down." Yuki said, looking at the ground.

"And it looks like you almost sliced threw that tree." He said, looking at the cut in the tree she made.

"That wasn't the technique I was talking about. I'm trying to create my own." She said as he looked up at him.

He had removed his mask to see better and his handsome face was visible. He was 16 years old and had mid back length hair black hair. His eyes were a beautiful onix, and they turned to her eyes.

Yuki got lost in those eyes; shivers went down her spine making her cold.

She looked away and shivered. She was only wearing a white t-shirt and black bike shorts. Then she felt her self being lifted up as well as a warm body holding her.

Her eyes snapped open and saw that Shishi had picked her up bridal stile and he looked into her eyes. She blushed and he gave her a bigger smile and took off to The Haruno Clan compound.

Haruno Clan Compound

Shishi had stopped in front on the compound gates. He enjoyed having Yuki curl up to him all the way here. Her breasts were big for a 13 year old, and he could feel them as she pressed against him.

'She's just begging to be raped. I barely controlled myself all they way here.' Shishi thought as he put her down.

"That was sweet, Shishi. Thank you." Yuki said and grabbed the door handle but Shishi placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at the sudden contact.

She turned around and looked up to meet his eyes again.

"I was wondering, you would like to go to the Sakura festival with me?" he asked looking down at her, while shortly glancing at her chest.

Yuki went pink and bowed her head, poking her index fingers together, like Hinata will.

"Ok." She said and he grabbed her shirt collar, 'accidentally' brushing against her chest, and brought her up for a kiss. Yuki blushed the deepest shade of red yet.

His lips were cold and hard, not like the kisses her mom described to her when her father was around. Shishi broke the kiss and turned to leave, a shocked Yuki.

"Good. Meet me at the Dango shop around 10. Till then." He said. 'Heh heh, to bad Itachi. She likes me more and you lose.' Was his last thought before he dissappred in a whirl of leaves

Yuki touched her lips with her right hand. The kiss wasn't warm and full of love like her mother said it should. That meant Shishi wasn't for her, she shied and opened to door to see her little sister on the other side.

"Sakura-chan? What is?" Yuki asked.

"You kissed that boy. Are you going to be married to him?" She asked, she was really an innocent little girl but when it came to HER Sasuke-kun, she turns into a brat of a fan girl.

"No, Sakura." She said as she walked threw the door of the Head of the Haruno Clan house.

"But Okaa-san said we are supposed to marry a member of the Uchiha clan." Sakura said. Yuki's and Sakura's mother wanted her children to become part of the Uchiha ever since Sakura was born. For the position that the Uchihas held in Konoha, as one of the noble clans of the village.

Yuki shook her head, now she didn't know how she felt. So she left to her room, with Sakura going to pick out a kimono for the festival and get Sasuke's attention.

9 o'clock, at the Festival

Yuki had arrived an hour ahead to scoop out the best places, after checking if the ANBU guard duty could be trusted with Naruto; who was a man named, Yamato. She trusted him with Naruto; he wouldn't hurt an innocent 8 year old, because of the Kyubi. Since he doesn't like festivals and Naruto was in the Hospital after another attack by the villagers.

Yuki was wearing a red kimono with white paw prints on the sleeves and bottom; it also had the Haruno white ring on the back. A gift from her friend/ dog lover, Hana Inuzuka.

'Well, now that I know Naruto's safe I can enjoy my time.' She was thinking but she didn't hear some one call her name.

She felt little arms wrap around her waist, she looked down to her right and saw little Sasuke in a blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Yuki-chan, please help me!" he said in a panic. She was going to asked what was wrong but heard to girls squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Yuki knew it was Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke, hide behind me and don't move." She said and he hid behind her.

The girls came up to her and Sakura glared at her sister for being prettier then her.

She was in a pink Kimono and Ino was wearing a purple one, and greeted her kindly.

"Hi, Yuki-chan! Have you seen Sasuke-kun any were?" she asked, hope showing in her eyes.

Yuki smiled and shook her head no.

"Sorry, I don't. Try over their by the rides." She pointed to the direction of the rides, feeling the little Uchiha shaking.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan! SASUKE-KUN!!!" Yelled Ino, running to the rides.

"KEEP AWAY INO PIG! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" yelled Sakura, pulling Ino's hair to slow her down.

"OUCH! HEY, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yell after Sakura, pulling her hair.

"HE'S MINE!!!" both girls ran to the rides to get to Sasuke.

Yuki shook her had at seeing the next generation of kunoichi. 'Fan girls. Looks like an other year of weak kunoichi.' She was thinking and she turned to Sasuke.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan!" he said as he smiled up at her.

"Glad to help Sasuke." She said and some one touched her shoulder.

Yuki turned her head to see Itachi with his shoulder length hair out of its usual ponytail.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled and hugged Itachi.

He patted Sasuke's head and looked at Yuki, with his face going a light pink but still the same as always.

"Yuki-chan. Thanks, I was looking after Sasuke until... well... you know." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"Fan girls." She said as Itachi nodded and Sasuke tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked looking at the little boy.

"Well you come with us? The fan girls leave us alone when we're with you." he said, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Aww, ok Sasuke. Is that all right with you Ita-kun?" she said and he looked away, hiding the pink of his face.

"It's fan girls." Was what he said and Sasuke tugged on her hand to the games.

She followed Sasuke and grabbed Itachi's hand, also taking him to the games.

They first went to catch some baby koi fish, Sasuke tried to get one but it fell back in. Sasuke was a little down until Yuki did it. She strengthened it with her chakura and got 5 baby koi fish for Sasuke.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan!" cheered Sasuke as he carried his baby fish. He was walking in between Yuki and Itachi, who was lightly smirking.

"Oh! How bout that one?" Sasuke piped up, pointing to a knok the bottles game.

"Nii-san can you do that one?" he asked Itachi, and he nodded. They walked over to the game, receiving glares from some people in the crowed. While getting smiles from couples, older people, and people who were visiting the village.

"$1 gives you three balls, thank you sir." Said the man who ran the booth. He had seen Itachi, Yuki, and Sasuke coming over. They looked like a family.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him but shook it off and knocked down the bottles.

"We have a winner! Pick a prize from the top shelf." The man said smiling at Yuki and Sasuke who was on her left hip to see better.

"Umm, that one! The kitty!" Sasuke pointed out the stuffed white tiger.

"Ok, kid. Here you go." The man said and handed Sasuke the toy.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Sasuke said as they headed in an other direction. Leaving a confused booth manager.

'Huh? I though the kid was with his parents?'

They had gone to eat some Octopus balls at a stall, while sitting down on a bench to enjoy it, as Sasuke was feeding Yuki and vis versa.

"Nii-san! Try it!" Sasuke told his brother. Itachi was pink from sitting next to Yuki and her feeding Sasuke like that made him want to hold her.

"Yeah, try it Ita-kun. Say ahw." Yuki held up and Octopus ball for Itachi. He turned red but opened his moth to let Yuki feed him.

"It is good." He said as he got a giggle from Yuki, which made her look cuter.

"Nii-san, why's your face all red?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother's reaction to Yuki feeding him.

"He's just shy Sasuke. Leave him alone for a bit." Yuki said as Itachi got an other one and gave it to Yuki. She opened her moth and let Itachi feed her, giggling at the shade his face was.

"Nii-san, it was cuter when she fed you." Sasuke said, standing up and stretching a bit.

Yuki stood up and Itachi mildly glared at him. Yuki shook her head at their behavior while smiling.

"Where to next Sasuke?" Yuki asked Sasuke as he looked around, until he saw the Dango shop.

"There!" Sasuke pointed and ran to the shop.

"Sasuke, be careful!" Yuki shouted as she trotted over to catch up to Sasuke with Itachi right behind her.

Sasuke rammed into an old man and his wife, and was thrown back by the collision while the man's wife helped her husband up.

"Sasuke, are you alright!?" both Yuki and Itachi said at the same time, showing concern for the little Uchiha.

"Yeah, ouch!" Sasuke tried to get up but he scrapped his elbow causing it to bleed.

"Here, Sasuke." Yuki bent down, her hands turned green and healed Sasuke's elbow. Once that was done, she placed Sasuke on her right hip, and turned to the elderly couple.

"I'm sorry. He's just excited and forgot to look were he was going." She aphorized to them and the couple smiled.

"Don't worry dear. All's forgiven. I know how hard it is to kept your children in control when their excited." The old woman said, causing Itachi and Yuki to blush.

"What?" was all Yuki could say.

'Does she think me and Ita-kun/Yuki-chan are Sasuke's parents!' Yuki and Itachi were thing.

"And a handsome one at that, He looks like his daddy." The old man commented.

"Oh no. We aren't together, were just friends and this is his little brother." Yuki explained. Surprising the couple.

"Oh! We're sorry dear. You two remind me so much of me and my husband when we were young." The old woman said.

"It's ok. Good bye." Yuki walked past them to the Dango shop with Sasuke on her hip and Itachi beside her.

When they walked in some girls saw Yuki with Sasuke and Itachi and started gossiping.

"OMG! Do you see that HOT guy over there?" asked one girl.

"Ya, he's with his wife and kid." Another girl said.

"Wow! She scored big time with that one." said another girl.

"I give him a 12 on the HOTNESS scale." Another girl said.

A guy over heard them and looked to see whom they were talking about, since he's been waiting for a girl he asked out to come for the last 10 minutes. He turned saw Yuki with Sasuke and Itachi, and they looked perfect together. This made him mad, she was with his cozens this whole time!

"Table for three?" a waitress asked Yuki and Itachi, but before they could say any thing. Some one interrupted them angrily.

"Yuki Haruno, there you are! You kept me waiting for you for 10 minutes!" Shishi yelled as he pulled on her arm roughly.

"Shishi, she was with me." Itachi said, grabbing Shishi's wrist that held Yuki's in a bruising hold.

"Yeah, but now she's coming with me!" Shishi yelled and let go of Yuki's arm.

She put Sasuke down and smiled a fake smile. "I'm sorry you two but I forgot that I was supposed to meet Shishi here. See you tomorrow for the next mission Ita-kun." She said and followed Shishi, who was heading for the forest.

While she was running to catch up to him, she heard a voice in her head saying.

'**Pup, don't go with him. He reeks of snakes, and has an aura of ill intentions. Return to your mate and the pup.'** She shook it off for her inner self but the voice was different.

[**This has been modified for the 8-year-old pup.**

She wished she listed to it. Her mother disowned her after she found out what happen, it was unforgiveable.

End Flash Back

'_So the Shishi guy became your mate? Or was it 'Ita-kun'?' _Akamaru asked, which made Yuki blush.

"Neather are my mates. Shishi is dead and Ita-kun has been off on a mission." She said and picked up the little dog.

She opened her door and put Akamaru down. "Good night Aka-inu." She said giving him a new nick name.

'_Aka-inu. I like that.' _Akamaru was thinking and head to his masters room for sleep.

Yuki layed on her bed face down and hugged her pillow. A bit later she was having wet dreams of her a ceartian guy, inspired by Jiraiya's dirty book she read as a child. Times like these, she cursed the Haruno clan ability to remember written and spoken words.

* * *

Aruther Notes: Next up is Rin Hyuga and how she got to live with the Akimichi clan's Choji and Choza.

Thank you ninja of fate for reviewing! Keep up dating your stories and have a nice break!

From: Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

At the Akimichi Clan Compound

Choza and Choji ate up the B-B-Q meat that Rin had set out.

"So how is it?" She asked as the two men were full, and both are Akimichi, so that's saying some thing.

"Good as always Rin-chan!" said Choza. With his son Choji, who was sitting a cross from him, nods.

"Yeah! Onee-chan, you're the best cook!" he said hugging her, and she giggled and hugged back. She was always like a big sister to him, and didn't care about his weight or appearance.

"Thank you, Papa Bear, Teddy Bear." She said, addressing them by the nicknames she gave them.

"Well, it's late. Choji, get to bed. You got an other mission tomorrow." Said Choza as he stood up.

"Ok, Oto-san. Good Night, Onee-chan" Choji said as Rin was picking up the dishes.

"Oh no, Rin-chan. I'll do the dishes tonight, Choji's not the only one with a mission tomorrow." Choza said, stopping Rin from taking the dishes.

"Thank you, Papa Bear. Good night!" she said as she went up the stares to her room.

She opened a blue door and walked in, as proof of her Hyuga heritage, her walls were cream colored and plan. As well as the sheets on her queen sized bed, and curtains on the window.

Her room had a bookshelf filled with some books and frames that held pressed flowers. A desk that had a scroll with the Hyuga emblem on it, and a night stand by her bed with a blue lamp and a pitcher frame on it.

Rin lay on the bed, to tired from the journey home and Yuki making them train a bit before they got home.

She rolled onto her side to look at the pitcher frame. It was taken 10 years ago; it was of an 8 year old her, her father, mother, and little brother, Neij. All four of them had bandages around their foreheads, as Neij had just gotten his seal earlier that day.

She opened up the dower near her bed and got out a mirror, she took off the bandages that were on her forehead, and looked at the caged bird seal.

Rin stared to let tears fall; she wished that it could just disappear. She lost her mother because of it, and she wanted to stop the separation of houses.

"I wish Yuki-chan would hurry. She's the only one who can get rid of the seal." Rin said and drifted to sleep, for a nice dream, but all she got was a painful memory.

Dream/Flash Back, the day after the Cloud incident, 9:30 PM

An 8-year-old Rin was in front of the Hyuga clan elders. She was shaking, her father was gone, and her little brother got the cage bird seal only a few hours ago.

"Rin Hyuga, you are a disgrace to the Hyuga name!" said one of the elders.

"You let that cloud-nin take Hinata!" yelled an other.

"B-b-but he w-was…" she strutted, afraid of what they would do to her. She saw what happen to her father when he tried to stop his brother, Hiashi, from injuring Hinata in a sparing practice.

"NO! You are a Hyuga! No excuses!" a female clan elder said and slapped her. There was a red mark on her cheek now; she held back the tears that threaten to fall.

Her little brother was out cold behind her, all it would take to kill him is to activate the cure seal. He was the only family she still had; both her parents were dead because of Hiashi killing an S-class missing-nin.

"We do this for the good of the clan Rin. You and your brother will be taken care of by an other branch family." Hiashi said, looking at his nice with a cold emonless mask on, but behinde the mask it sadden him greatly at seeing his nice cry. Espaly after what happen after she was born, and was concidred a plage on the family.

"Who said the brat was going to be with her brother!" said a councilman. Hiashi inwardly glared at him.

"She's just 8 years old! She can't survive on her own!" he said in her defense.

"She's all ready a ninja! She CAN survive on her own! She is nothing but a curse on this clan! We should just kill her with the caged bird seal and be done with her!" said the councilman, glaring at Rin who was admitting a strange blue aura.

"**Oh, How far you humans have fallen."** Came a voice from Rin's mouth, but it wasn't her voice.

"SHE HAS AWAKED THE DEMON!" yelled a councilwoman getting in the Hyuga main branch fighting stance.

Hiashi was shocked when she raised her head; her eyes were light blue now.

"**To dispose of your own and the deceased's guppies, and clam it as the right thing."** The voice said again, Rin stood up and walked to Hiashi. Who was not surprised but stayed on his guard.

"**Hiashi-sama, she will no longer be a Hyuga. She will leave, in exchange for Neji's safety, no harm coming from the 'main branch' in any way."** She said. Hiashi recognized the voice from 8 years ago, when Rin was born and sacrificed.

"Agreed." He said nodding while the council members dared not speak; the fear of what was controlling Rin now.

She walked over to were Neij was sleeping, recovering from the Jonin level attack by the cloud-nin. **"Good bye, **Otouto-san."Said the voice, turning back in to a teary eyed Rin.

She was heading out the door for some unknown reason, but following what the voice ordered. Hiashi dismissed the council and he took Neij gently in his arms.

The council members had their Byakugan's blazing. They wanted the little demon killed! Not set free to wander the streets with the Byakugan at her disposal! They decided to send an assassin to take care of it.

She was out on the streets, no were to go, no one to turn to. She could go to her teammates/friends but she didn't want to bother them.

"_**Young guppy?" **_asked a sweet voice inside her head. She looked around for anyone near by, but saw nothing but darkness all around her.

Then she saw three shadows running towers her, two were much shorter then the other one, but she could see a dagger in the taller figher's hand.

The next thing she saw was blood gushing out of her neck! Then every thing going black.

Rin's Mindscape

Her eyes snapped open; all she could see was dark blue all around her. She felt wet and cold; she sat up and realized she was in water!

"Do not worry young guppy." Said the voice from before. It sounded like it came from behind her. 

Rin looked behind her, and there, she saw a cage. It had a talisman with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. She looked pass the bars to it's prisoner and was aw struck.

A woman with long sliver hair and ocean blue eyes was in the cage. That wasn't the amazing thing about her; the woman was half fish, half woman! She looked like a mermaid but with 3 tails.

"**Hello. Nice to finally meet you Rin-chan."** The lady said and Rin stepped back.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" Rin sturted, as the lady smiled sweetly at her.

"**I know your name because I am inside of you."** she said. Rin looked confused.

"**I am one of the nine tailed beasts. My name is ****Isonade****, The 3 tailed Fish."** She explained and Rin's eyes widen with fear.

"So you're like the Kyubi and I'm like Naruto?" she asked, remembering and comparing what happened to Naruto and her self. They were slimmer, but Rin had a clan, well did. Naruto just had Yuki, Itachi, Ryoko, the 3rd Hokage, a few other kind people and herself.

"Yes, you are, but your seal allows me to take over your body for short periods of time." Isonade said looking at the little girl as she unconasly grabbed her neck. Rin looked back at her with panicked look on her face.

"The blood!" Rin yelled.

"Shh! You are fine young guppy. I am healing you as we speak." Isonade said and it clamed Rin down, but she was still shaking.

"Oh! And I believe that the other two you saw were your little friends." Isonade said but Rin heard her name being called out.

'RIN-CHAN!!!'

Real World

Rin bolted up from were she was lying down. Rin took a few deep breaths to calm down. She noticed that she was in a white kimono with a big blanket over her.

"RIN-CHAN!" 3 voices yelled, almost defaing Rin. 3 warm bodies tackled her on both her sides and a little one in front of her.

"Let her breath girls." Said a cheery voice. Rin knew that voice, she looked at the three hugging her.

Ryoko and Yuki hugged her sides while a 3-year-old Naruto was hugging her from the front. She saw Itachi and Choza Akimichi the head of the Akimichi Clan and Choji's father.

"What happened?" Rin asked as they let her go. Yuki spoke up.

"Me and Naruto had dinner with Ryoko-chan and Ita-kun. And when we were going to the top of the Hokage Mountain, when a guy ran pass us..." Yuki was saying and Naruto cut in.

"Yeah, and he had a sword, like ANBU-san! And he was running at you then your blood came out of your neck! We were scared you wouldn't wake up Rin-chan!" Naruto said his eyes on the brim with tears.

Rin looked at Naruto, to Yuki, to Ryoko, and then to Itachi. They all showed their worry, with the exception of Itachi, but Rin wasn't as conned to him as she was the other three.

"So? What happened? Your clan has that stupid 5 o'clock curfew, and it's…" Ryoko looked at the clock and it read 9:53.

"9:53! Oh crap! Were late for our curfew!" Ryoko said and started panicking. Itachi did, what Rin thinks is his trademark; he poked his sister's for head with his middle and index finger. Making her not only clam down, but fall down on her back.

"Stop, worrying. I took care of it, Oto-san knows were here." He said and Choza chuckled.

"Yes, all you are welcomed stay over for tonight, but Itachi-san…" Choza was looking down at Itachi.

Rin and her friends knew Itachi was a little scared but that came from knowing him for so long, because he looked clam on the out side.

"Can stay with Choji and Naruto, I don't want you glomping Yuki and Rin I the middle of the night." He finished, Itachi looked indifferent but he was blushing on the inside at the remark.

"Hai, Choza-sama." Itachi said and got to his feet.

"Choji's room is pretty big, so it won't be a problem. It's the door to the left down the hall the green door." Choza said and Itachi took Naruto to Choji's room.

Once they left Choza's face went from cherry to grim. He looked at Rin and let out a shig.

"Why were you kicked out?" he asked and Rin bowed her head. Pressing her index fingers together like Hinata dose.

"Be-because…" Rin started and Yuki hugged her, giving her confert, while Ryoko rubbed her back.

"I failed to protect Hinata-chan!" Rin yelled out and broke out in to tears, crying into her hands. Yuki and Ryoko tried to clam her down but it was no use. She stared coiffing and she was turning red.

"I FAILED! I FAILED! NOW I'M A DECREASE TO THE HYUGA CLAN! Ahhh ah ah!" she cried out and Choza came over and did some hand singes and pressed his right had to her curse mark.

"Sleep no Justu." He whispered and then Rin stopped and slowly closed her eyes, falling in to a blissful sleep.

The Next Morning

Rin sutured as the Justu wore off, she felt some thing warm next to her. She looked to see a sleeping Ryoko, she could tell, since Yuki wasn't here and Itachi doesn't have a tattoo like seal on his mid drift. The sun shone threw the window and on to Rin.

SNORE

Also, she didn't think he'd snore THAT loud.

She smelled breakfast and opened the door to see Yuki on the other side. Rin jumped back out of surprise; of course Yuki was a ninja after all.

"Sorry, Rin-chan. But Choza-sama wants to talk to you in his office and then have breakfast." Yuki told her, as she smiled at her teammate.

Rin nodded and passed her as she tried to wake Ryoko. Rin found it unusual that an Akimichi to talk before eating. She found his office, thanks to the Nii-san Onee-chan program, and being Choji's babysitter helped.

She knocked and was told to enter; she slid the door open and saw Choza behind his desk.

"You asked to see me Choza-sama." She asked as she entered and closed the door.

"Yes, this has already been approved by the Hokage him self before I tell you." He was saying and his stomach growled. He muttered a few cures words but Rin giggled.

"Sorry, Choza-sama. Please continue." She said and he nodded.

"You are aware of what Naruto imprisons, correct?" he asked her. She frowned and lowered her head.

"H-hai. And I contain Isonade, The 3 tailed Fish." Rin said letting tears fall again. Choza was taken back by the mention of the demon sealed in her. He was the one who delivered her to the 4th Hokage to seal Isonade in her.

"Please, don't cry dear." He said, she looked at him. Tears stained her face that looked like her mother before he died along side her husband.

"As your father wished, I will be taking care of you and will live under my protection, Hyuga traditions or not." Choza said, but Rin still looked glum.

"B-b-but the c-cage b-b-ird se-al?" She strutted out.

"No harm will come to you from those argent Hyuga main branch. You are like a sister to Choji and a daughter to me. There for you will say with me." He said and his stomach growled again. She giggled at the funny sound, but a scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ITACHI-BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU!" it was Ryoko some how Itachi got her mad again.

Rin and Choza looked out side the door but pulled back as shurikens came at them. Rin shied once she couldn't hear Ryoko any more and walked out. Yuki being right in front of her once she opened the door. Rin just glanced at the weapons she had in her hand and striked at her, not thinking. Yuki dropped them and almost fell to the floor on them if Itachi and Ryoko weren't behind her.

"Aahh! Oh! I-I'm Yuki-chan! I wasn't thinking!" Rin panicked.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to and, it wasn't the Hyuga fighting stance. So I'll live." Yuki said, smiling at her friend and standing up.

"Plus, it's my fault for scaring you after what you went threw last night." Yuki said as she smiled.

'That's Yuki for you, all ways pointing out her flaws.' Rin was thinking before she had to wake up to.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Her alarm clock going off, she jumped out of bed and did her morning routine and was off after eating breakfast and saying good-bye to Choza and Choji.

* * *

Author note: Next part is: What will happen as Yuki starts to train team 7 when Kakashi has a mission? What will happen when a sisterly feud brakes out between Sakura and her big sister, Yuki? Till next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

Team 7 training ground, 6 o'clock in the morning

Yuki was their waiting for her genins to get there. She wouldn't be surprised if they were late, like their sensei.

In grass country, the copy nin sneezed.

She was wearing a red shirt with a white paw print on the front, under her green chunin jacket, with black ninja pants and her red weapon case strapped to her right thy with black ninja sandals.

She was looking over a scroll of seals she that was given to her by the 4th Hokage himself, trying to find out how to remove one, like the Hyuga cage bird seal for example.

First to arrive was Sasuke in his normal attire, and a surprised look on his face. Yuki looked up from the scroll as she put away it. Giving him her full attention, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think I was going to be like Kakashi?" she asked the male Uchiha with a kind smile.

"No. It's just..." He said as he shifted his weight, avoiding looking at the older Haruno.

"New?" she added for him. Being with a teammate who was an Uchiha she could easily under stand them. Sasuke nodded and a high-pitched, ear-shattering voice came.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

It was of course, the younger pink haired Haruno sister, Sakura. She came up to the two and smiled at Sasuke and glared at Yuki. Yuki glared back, standing up for full effect. She towered over her sister as she stared to shake with fear of the ANBU general. Who ever said sisters have the strongest bond, never met Sakura and Yuki.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto said, just arriving, and breaking the sisters glaring contest.

Yuki looked at all three of them, looking for the changes in the last 5 years. Sasuke was the avenger and the 'LAST' Uchiha in Konoha. Thrusting to kill his brother and revive His clan. Yuki didn't want to be around when Ryoko hears people say he's the last Uchiha. Because while she maybe an Uchiha, she will show her extreme rage for not being counted as what she is, an Uchiha.

Naruto wore his mask, as always. Playing the idiot all the time, never showing what he could really do. Going to waist from doing D-rank missions like, chasing the Fire Daimyo's Wife's Cat, Tiger. Which Yuki had to admit, was her fault for giving the cat to her.

Lastly, Sakura had the brains and great potential to become like her sister, but that's all wasted because of 'her' Sasuke-kun. Yuki shook her head in disappointment at the great potential in her sister.

"Ok. Now that we're all here, lets get started with some sparing." Yuki said as she looked over the 3 genins.

"Naruto, you will fight me." She said and Sasuke scuffed.

"The dope is hopeless." He said and earned a glare from his temporary sensei.

"And Sasuke, you will fight Sakura." She said giving him a 'Ha!-Take-That!' look. Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura's screeching only worsted it.

"I WON'T FIGHT MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Yuki sent her an ice-cold glare that could rival an Uchiha's.

"Fine by me. You can just stand there like a dummy and get hit by his attacks for all I care." Yuki said, turning away from her to battle Naruto.

"Why are we fighting each other? It's not like My Sasuke-kun will ever harm me." Sakura said, her eyes turning in to hearts looking at Sasuke dreamily. Yuki's eye twitched and got 3 anime veins.

"If he doesn't, I will." Yuki muttered under her breath, turning around and glaring at her sister.

'_She's still in that stupid fantasy?'_ Yuki was thinking, as she watched Sakura admiring Sasuke like a fan girl.

"Sakura, in the life of a shnobi you are bound to have enemies. In or out side the village, much like Ino is your rival and was your best friend." Yuki said in some thing her sister could understand better.

"Yeah right! I wouldn't call THAT pig, a friend!" Sakura yelled and Yuki crossed her arms on her chest.

"There is no telling who is going to become your enemy the next second or even in a few years, Sakura." She said and Sasuke sneezed.

"Bless you Sasuke-kun. BONK Oww!" Sakura said, lovingly, with hearts in her eyes before Yuki hit her on the head to pay attention. Sakura rubbed her head and glared at her older sister.

**'_Cha! Who made her Kami! I'm going to beat her to a pulp one of these days! Cha!'_** Inner Sakura was saying, but the outer Sakura couldn't fight her sister.

"As I was saying, you can be sounded by enemies but you are always covered by your comrades. So it is best to know your comrade's weakness and strengths. To become a great team, that is what you need to master, much like the Chinin and Genin teams of Ino-Shika-Cho. They cover each others weakness and have their own strengths." She said and looked as Sasuke who had the Uchiha 'I way better then any one else' look, knowing what he was thinking.

"And Yes Sasuke, even the Sharingan. Has its weak points." She said. Sasuke looked at her wide-eyed.

'_How does she know?_' was what he was thinking.

"How do you know that?" Sakura said, glaring at her.

Yuki rolled her eyes; even Naruto knew the Sharingan's weakness and it's kind of common knowledge when your teammates a Uchiha a well.

"Ah! That comes from working with my team. We work together, and know each other's weakness. And have you forgotten that Ryoko is a 'Uchiha' and on 'MY' team?" she said glaring at her sister. This sparked the Haruno sister's feud a new.

"Ok change of pairings. Sasuke, you fight Naruto, I'll fight _Sakura_." She said in a cold tone that scared Naruto who ran into the forest, while Sasuke followed him. Not wanting to be in the cross fire of the ANBU general Haruno and the Genin Haruno. They hid in the trees to get a viewpoint as the girls killing intent could be felt all the way to the village.

"Ready _Imouto-san_?" Yuki asked tauntingly.

"You'll regret this _Onee-chan_." Sakura said and pulled out a karuni. Ready to attack, while Yuki smiled and motioned for her sister to bring it.

Sakura charged at the older Haruno, meaning to kill. Yuki just sidestepped to her right and Sakura tried to stab her. Keyword 'try'. Yuki pulled off her headband and tied it over her eyes blinding her. Then sticking out her foot and Sakura tripped and landed face first in the dirt.

"That is why you need training. Even thou I'm an ANBU, you shouldn't have been that easy to trip." Yuki said glaring at her sister.

Stealth training

"Oh please Sakura! Konohamaru could do a better job than you and using his rectangular rock devices!" Yuki yelled as Sakura was tied up and sitting on the ground, and Naruto and Sasuke were standing up untied.

She told them to play ninja hide and seek, were they had to keep their presents a secret from Yuki. Sasuke and Naruto started to feel that she was only looking for Sakura, and ignored them.

Weapon Training

"Good job, Naruto, Sasuke." Yuki said smiling at the two boys. As she looked over the targets and was impressed at the accuracy, but frowned when she came to Sakura's target.

"Sakura! You have no skill! Try concentrating on hitting the circle in the middle of the target! Not on Sasuke butt or any thing that has to do with his body." Yuki yelled at Sakura, getting Sasuke to blush a bit and Sakura to get angry.

"Why are you picking on me? Naruto-baka did a lot worst then earthier of us!" She yelled in her defense.

**'Cha! That idiot shouldn't have even graduated the academy! Cha!'** Inner sakura was yelling. While Yuki and Sakura were arguing Sasuke looked at them. For a split second he saw Itachi and him self, arguing instead of Yuki and Sakura. He shook his head free of that image. He got up and started to leave when the two girls started to use their weapons. 

"Huh? Teme, were are you going?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke leave, while keeping an eye out for the weapons.

"None of your business dope. Tell Yuki-sensei I'm leaving." He said and walked off, feeling a little sad.

_'Sakura doesn't know how good she has It.'_ were his last thoughts before he disappred from the training grounds.

Sasuke's Memory

It was 7 o'clock and a 7-year-old Sasuke was in the living room finishing his breakfast sitting across from his brother. Who was in his Jonin attire (No Itachi hasn't made ANBU yet.) and drinking Strawberry tea? Why he was drinking that, Sasuke will never know. A knok came from the front door; as their mother came out of the kitchen to answer it.

_'Who would come here this early?'_ Sasuke was thinking and he heard his mother open the door.

"Oh! Yuki-chan. Sakura-chan. Nice to see you two again, Sasuke and Itachi are the living room finishing breakfast. Come on in." he heard his mother say then a squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura came in and glomped the 7-year-old Sasuke, much to his displeasure. Itachi lightly smirked until arms draped over his shoulders, his eyes widen but relaxed as he saw it was only Yuki.

"Good morning, Ita-kun. Sasuke-chan." Yuki said, smiling at Sasuke on the ground being hugged by Sakura like a cute little stuffed animal.

"Morning Yuki-chan." Itachi said as he sipped the fruit flavored tea. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him and removed her arms from around his neck to help Sasuke up.

"Come on Sakura. Let him go, or you two are going to be late for the Academy." Yuki said, prying Sakura of Sasuke successfully.

"But Onee-ccccchhhhhhhaaaaannnn, I want to be alone with Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined, being held under her older sister's arm.

"No. You two have to go to the academy, and me an Ita-kun are going on a mission with Shibi-sensei for a while. Do you want him to send his bugs after us?" Yuki asked jokingly but Sakura and Sasuke paled.

"LET'S GO!!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in union, Sasuke pulling on Itachi to get a move on.

The walk to the Academy was nice, except for the glares Sasuke's and Itachi's fan girls gave Sakura and Yuki. When Sakura was glared at, she clung to Sasuke more, much to his dismay. When they glared at Yuki, she would get closer to Itachi and his face go a very light shade of pink. There was only one major difference, the younger Haruno was all over the younger Uchiha and the older Haruno had her right pinky inter locked with the older Uchiha's left pinky.

They made it to the academy but Sakura got in a fight with Ino, again. Yuki went to go break it up, leaving Sasuke with Itachi.

"Nee-san." Sasuke looked up to his older brother who had his eyes closed and was leaning on the tree that had a swing on it. Itachi opened his onyx eyes and looked down at Sasuke.

"When you get back… could you… please… train me?" Sasuke said, looking shy and finding that the ground more interesting. Itachi bent down and poked his little brother's forehead with his right index and pointer fingers.

"Sorry, Itouto-san. But no." Was all he said as Yuki came back.

"Ow." Sasuke said but didn't see Yuki bend down to his level.

"Are you ok Sasuke-chan?" Her sweet voice asked Sasuke. He looked at her, letting his hands drop from the red spot on his forehead, a cute pout on his face.

"I'm fine." Sasuke grumbled. Yuki smiled at how cute he was.

"If you want, I could train you Sasuke-chan" Yuki said, and glanced at Itachi.

"No thanks Yuki-chan. Good luck on your mission." He said, his eyes widen for a moment.

Yuki had kissed the spot on his forehead where Itachi poked him. Sasuke's face was bright red and if anyone looked, Itachi eye twitched slightly. Yuki stood up and giggled at the site before her.

"All right Sasuke-chan. If you need me, just ask. I'm sure I would be of more help then Itachi-baka over here." She said light heartedly. As far as Sasuke knew only Ryoko called Itachi that, then again, Yuki also called him Teme when she was really mad at him.

"Ok. It's time for us to go. Let's go Itachi-'baka'." She said and giggled when Itachi glared at her.

Sasuke was watching them leave and noticed something.

_'Nee-san is so mean to me by doing that every time I ask him to train me, but Yuki-chan is so nice to offer to train me.'_ He was thinking and touched the place were she kissed him as the blush reappeared on his face.

_'She's an ANBU while he's still a Jonin. Who's better?'_ Sasuke was thinking as he walked to the classroom, getting the attention of all the girls in class (Except one of course.) and went on with his day.

* * *

Authors Notes; I'm going to be changing the name of the 4th and his wife since they released it. COME ON! Just about very one was thinking that the 4th was Naruto's father! Blond hair and blue eyes isn't common, hello! Well, with the exception of a few other blonds in Naruto. Pleases Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. (I'm going to be changing some parings but Naruto with Hinata only is my law.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

* * *

A Month Later

_/Are you in position?/_ Yuki's voice was heard over the com link.

_/Roger that. Cherry Bud, in position./_ Sakura's voice was heard over the link.

_/Dark avenger, in position. / _Sasuke's voice sounded over the link.

_/Orange baka, in position. Hey! How come I'm the only one without a cool code name!/_ Naruto's voice yelled over the link.

_/Because you are one./_ Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time over the link.

_/Never mind that, concentrate on the mission you three./_ Yuki said calmly over the link.

_/Hai! Red Snowflake./_ The younger ones said in union as they closed in on the target.

_/Target sited./_ Sakura said, as she hid in the tree branches, watching the target. Sasuke was behind a tree observing the target, as Naruto was hidden under the bushes.

_/Ok, remember. The target can bite and scratch, hard and deep. Move in for capture at the count of 5./_ Yuki said as she started to count down.

_/One.../ _They readied themselves, not knowing what to expect.

_/Two.../ _They tightened their grip on their tools.

_/Thr-/ _

"Aaahhhhh!!!"Naruto jumped at the target before she finished and glommed the target,it panicked and started to starch Naruto with it's sharp claws.

"Aaaahhhh! Get this mangy fur ball off of me! Ahh!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke and Sakura came to the small clearing that had a gray cat with a red ribbon on it's right ear starching Naruto's face.

"Oww! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Naruto yelled and Yuki appeared in the clearing in a puff if red smoke wearing the standard ninja clothes of Konoha.

"Target captured and confirmed." Sasuke said as he kind of enjoyed the show. Yuki nodded her head with an emotionless face.

"Mission, Find the Lost Pet. Complete."

Later at Ichiraku's

"Good job all three of you." Yuki said smiling at the 3 genins, as the old Ramen chef, Teuchi, prepared their orders.

"Ha! That was easy Okaa-san. So when are we going to rescue princess and liberate countries?" Naruto asked, excited. Yuki smiled sweetly as the old man and his daughter Ayame place their orders in front of them. They started eating, well inhaling in Naruto's case.

Sakura was shocked at how fast Naruto ate his ramen; she had eaten about half of hers, since she was on a diet and ramen was fating. She turned to her sister and Sasuke. Sasuke just ate his slowly while Yuki was on her 2nd one.

'_How can she eat so much ramen and still have THAT figure?!'_ Sakura was thinking. As Yuki was being to eat her 3rd bowl when she glanced at Sakura and her half full bowl of ramen.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Yuki asked her little sister, not liking that she had yet to finish her small bowl of ramen. (The normal person small, not the Naruto small.) Sakura smiled at her but Yuki fronded.

"Hai. I'm just on a diet. That's all." Sakura said and got a glare from the older Haruno.

"Sakura, you need to eat more. You don't need a diet your already under weight as it is." Yuki said as she scorned her sister. Getting some attention from the owners, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, come on. At least finish your ramen." Naruto said as he stopped eating his 5th bowl. Sakura shook her head and slipped off her seat to go home. Yuki grabbed her hair gently and made her stop.

"No. You finish it; there are people who would love to have decent food like this. So don't let this gift that was given to you go to waist." Yuki said and sat her back down. She knew all to well, from taking care of Naruto who was 20 pounds under weight of the minimum weight of a boy his age.

"Now eat it." Yuki told her as she turned to her ramen.

"But I have to get home. Mom's expecting 'ME' home before curfew." Sakura glared at her sister. Yuki just smirked, which Sakura found strange.

"Sakura, your with me. So it's ok, as long as I say so." Yuki said, and gave her sister a smile.

"Since I am the head of the Haruno clan now." She said, eating her cooled down ramen.

'**Cha! She's lying! Mother is the head of the Clan, not the 'Haruno Prodigy'! Cha!'** inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura was about to eat the rest of her ramen but a puff of smoke erupted besides Yuki. When it cleared, there was a monkey with light brown fur holding a scroll in its front paws, sitting on Sasuke's head.

"ouh! ouh! Yuki-chan. A message from the 3rd." the monkey said and Yuki took the scroll. Sasuke made a move to capture the monkey but it disappeared in a poff of smoke.

"Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you 3 tomorrow at 10:30 for more missions." Yuki said and left.

After a few later minutes, Sakura left without eating the rest of her ramen.

With Yuki

Yuki was on her way to the Hokage tower and ran into Anko and Ibiki. She smiled as she saw them pulling out a scroll.

"Hey, Yuki-chan! Long time no see!" Anko yelled, dress in her fish net shirt skirt and trench coat.

"Hello Anko-chan. Ibiki-san." Yuki greeted the special jonin.

"Good to have you back Yuki-sama. It's been kind of boring with out you bring us some new victims." Ibiki said in his normal gray trench coat, Yuki smiled and handed him the scroll.

"These are the ones for this month, but you two have to share, enjoy." Yuki said and walked a way. Hearing the sarcastic lafter of Anko at the number of names of villagers that attacked Naruto since she's been back. Kami help their souls, because no one else will especially if they get Anko.

Yuki arrived at the tower and stepped inside, she was greeted respectfully by the ninja. Thou some didn't because she was helping the 'Demon Brat' others did it out of fear of her new skills she may have acquired.

'Wonder if he wants a run down of team 7's training? No, I all ready gave him the report. So what could…?' Yuki stopped thinking as she walked in to his office that was littered with paper work.

"Umm, Hokage-sama?" Yuki asked as she picked up and organized some of the paper work. If she didn't know were to look, she wouldn't have seen the Hokage behind the mountains of paper work.

The Hokage looked up and smiled at her, it made her bit navies.

"Ahh! Yuki-chan! Just the person I need!" He had on a smile and tears of joy.

"You called for me for the paper work didn't you?" Yuki said with a blank emotionless face. As the Hokage gave a nerves lafe.

"Well yes, but also you need to take my place for a bit." The 3rd said looking at her still blank face that was well known for the Uchiha's.

'This is from working with Uchiha's, just I know it'. The 3rd was thinking as he closed his eyes and told her his reason for being here.

"There is a Kage meeting in the Land of Fang this year. I will be absent form the village from 4 to 7 weeks tops. So I need you to take my place again." He said, opening his eyes to still see the blank face but an eye twitched.

"Fine, but this could be bad if the council decides to call a meeting. I don't think they would appreciate a 'demon' taking care of the village in your form Hokage-sama." She said and the Hokage nodded.

"Understood, well… enjoy the paper work!" he said before he poffed out of his office, before he could see her reaction.

She shook her head and transformed in to the 3rd Hokage. She walked around the paper-covered desk and sat in the chair.

"It's times like these that I curse the Haruno name." She grumbled as she reviewed mission reports, mission requests and the daily village paper work for the rest of the day.

Hours later7:58 pm

Yuki sat back and cracked her fingers, from writing. The door opened and in stepped Rin Hyuga. Rin saw her dressed as Hokage and smiled at the genjustu Yuki had used.

"Hi, Hokage-chan!" she yelled cheerfully.

Knowing full well it wasn't the real Hokage. The 'Hokage' looked up to see her, Kakashi and Ryoko came in.

"So I take it the mission was a success?" (S)He asked as (s)he had placed the pipe down.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Here's the mission report, and the payment." Kakashi said, placing the items on the desk in front of the 'Hokage' as (s)he nodded in approval.

"Very well. Kakashi, from Yuki-chan's reports. Sasuke is the only one showing improvement in individual training. Team 7's team work is far below average." (s)he said to the one eyed jonin who scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see Hokage-sama. Sasuke needs a lot of work with working with others and has great poetical. Were as Naruto, he is more then meets the eye, as some of us well know." Kakashi said and Rin and Ryoko just stared at him blankly.

"And Sakura?" The 'Hokage' asked, almost threatening, along with killer intent coming from (her)him.

"Well…she has great poetical to be like her sister but…" Kakashi put his hand down and a sad look came to his visible eye.

"She's to obsessed with Sasuke that… she is dead weight and refuses to train with out Sasuke or train with Naruto." Kakashi said and Ryoko smacked the jonin in the back of the head.

"So? Threaten the little brat! And tell my Otouto-san, that I will personally drill teamwork in to his head more painfully then you are doing!" Ryoko yelled.

"Ouch. Ok but that's not my stile. Well it's worth a shot but now its just Sakura to deal with." Kakashi said.

"Thank you, Kakashi, Ryoko-chan and Rin-chan. You are dismissed." The 'Hokage' said and they went out. Yuki locked the door and transported to the Haruno estate, to do more paper work.

In the Haruno Head/ Yuki's office, 11:20 pm

'Am I a secretary or a ninja? All this paper work, aggghh.' Yuki was thinking as she walked out in to the dark halls of the Haruno compound. To the bedroom were the clan head could rest. Yuki felt eyes on her as she opened the window of the room to get some air.

The room had red walls with the Haruno white ring on them, and cherry wood floors. The room held only a bit of furnisher, a king sized bed with red silk sheets also with the white with ring, and white fluffy pillows. A desk and 5 bookcases along one wall a door leading to a bathroom that was marble white. Of course the window as well, that had red curtains and a man sitting on the windowsill.

**Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!**

**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

"It's been a while." Yuki greeted the man as he stepped into the room. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, Yuki-chan." He said and Yuki giggled, as she felt something press agents her thy. He kissed her forehead but Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to kiss her lips. His lips were as soft as rose petals and as warm as the sun. He ran his touneg over her top lip, asking to enter her mouth and taste her.

She slowly opened her mouth and his tong clashed with hers as they battled for dominance. He slowly back her up to the bed and pinned her there without braking the kiss. His right hand went up her shirt to feel her flat smooth stomach. He broke the kiss as he saw her half closed dazed eyes.

He smirked as he went to close the window and the curtains. He turned back to the red haired female and saw a pink blush go over her pale cheeks.

"Are you going to make love to me?" Yuki asked, in a sexy tone but kept up the innocent virgin look.

The man smirked as he pushed her back in to the bed, sucking, licking, and nibbling her neck. He loved how she tasted, and couldn't wait to taste her down there. He pushed her shirt up over her bra-covered breasts. He unclipped it from the front and sucked on the right pink nipple while his other hand crested the other.

"Ahh!" Yuki pressed more of her chest into his mouth, and the thing that was pressing agents her thy and the man sucking her nipples were making her wet. She ran her fingers threw the man's gorgeous locks of hair as she moaned his name. (One guess who it is.)

Yuki lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it with her shirt and bra. She kissed him passionately, staling his hips, and pressing down on the bulge in his pants. He moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips. He slid off her pants easily, leaving her in only her silk panties.

Yuki pouted as the man was on top of her once again. The man raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was wrong.

"I want to see you first." Yuki said in a seductive voice that made him shiver. She smirked as she got on top of him, and removed his pants and boxers.

"This is how hard you've gotten so far? Oh well, more fun for me." Yuki said as she took his semi hard cock in between her breasts that were almost as big as Tsunade's. She teasingly liked the tip, tasting the pre crum. The man moaned as she did this, and then started to take his length in her mouth.

"Y-y-yuki-chan." He strutted her name, as her hot mouth started sucking his manhood. His right hand went threw her silky crimson locks and she took in his whole length. He released himself in to her mouth and she drank every drop while letting some drip over her chest.

"Are you nice and hard now?" Yuki asked as she slipped off her panties and laid out in front of the man with her legs open reviling her socking wet pussy.

"Well it seems like your wet enough for me, but..." he inserted his left index finger in to her which made Yuki moan.

"Not… fair…" Yuki gasped out as he inserted his middle finger and pumped in and out of her.

"But it is for making me come first." He said, as he kissed her to not make any noise as he stared to prepare her for him. He parted his fingers to prepare her for his manhood. She did only louse her virginity a month ago and she hadn't gotten pregnant, yet.

She crumed on his fingers and he removed his lips and hand from her.

"Mmm, You taste better then last time." He said as he tasked her from his fingers, the red haired girl glared at him but lust showed as brightly as the sun in her eyes.

"Oh just fuck me right now, or you'll have a bad case of blue balls for the next couple of months." She threatened him and he positioned himself to enter her.

"That's cruel Yuki-chan." He said as he kissed her to keep from being to loud, and he quickly entered her. Yuki moaned in to his mouth as he slowly moved in and out of her. He broke the kiss to suck at a spot on her neck were there was a small paled pouncer wound.

"Faster. Harder." Yuki gasped out when he stared to suck on her breasts and he did speed up. Yuki bit her lip to keep quite, since this was going agents the family rules. Having sex with a man that wasn't approved by the Haruno Clan elders, that and he wasn't her husband.

He clamed her lips as he went faster and harder, feeling her walls tighten around him.. Both there bodies in sync, pressed together and sweating. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and increased the pleasure. A few more thrushes and she coated his member with her warm liquids.

"Oh Kami, I-I'm…" he spilled his seed inside her womb. He pulled out and laid next to her, she just culled up on his chest.

"Hmm, that was fun. But you just can't keep up with me." Yuki said as the man wrapped an arm around her and pulled the sheets over their bodies. She was right, she could go for about 2 more hours, while he could only go to a climax 3 times per night.

"I would go to the Inuzuka compound but they have dogs that will hunt me down." The man said breathing in her sent of suffer and strawberry.

"This time please stay until I wake up." She said as she looked into the man's eyes, that always made her feel safe. The man looked at her as he frowned but noticed her grip on him.

"All right, but I can't stay long. Or 'THEY' might come after me." He said and he culled with her as they drifted to sleep together.

* * *

Author note: Can any one guess who the man is? The next chapter will be when Team 7 goes to wave. Till next time, please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. (I'm going to be changing some parings but Naruto with Hinata only is my law.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Perrou**

**bloody kyoko **

**anime-naruto-rox-16**

**Sakura4eva

* * *

**

Haruno compound, 6:30 am

Yuki stirred from her peaceful sleep as she felt something furry and lightweight on her belly. She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest that was only covered by the blanket. In-between her breast over the sheets though was a little black mass of sleek fur.

She stroked the small creature's head. It opened it's eyes to show it's black pearl like eyes as it looked at her. She smiled as she sat up and removed the covers. The little thing was in her lap looking up at her. It was a black furred weasel with a red the collar around it's neck.

She smiled as she cradled the creature to her chest as it rubbed agents her cheek. She kissed it on the nose and it climbed up and wrapped it self around her neck.

"Good morning.giggle" She said to it as its tail tickled her right nipple.

Yuki stood up to closed the window, after that she showered, got dressed and went to make breakfast. On her way she saw her little sister with a photo album under her right arm looking sad at the ground.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Yuki asked, concern showing in her eyes. Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes widen when she saw her sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still looking shocked. Yuki smiled closing her eyes while pushing back the hair that covered her left eye behind her ear but it recovered her eye once her hand went away. She opened her eyes and smiled a kind smile.

"I am the Head of the Land of Fire's Haruno clan." She said. Sakura lowered her head but still looked up to her sister who was a little over a head taller.

"I though you were lying." Sakura said with a little anger. Sakura glanced at the black furred creature around her sister's neck. A little scared of it.

"Nope. Why would I lie to my little sister?" Yuki asked, seeing the red leather covered book and the writing in gold that read.

_Haruno Family_

_Kabuto, Amia, Yuki, Sakura_

"I don't know." Sakura looked at the floor again, Yuki frowned.

"Sakura, don't make yourself sad by looking at those pitchers. Oto-san loved us both before he left." Yuki sad in a sad tone. The animal nodded in agreement as if it under stood what they were saying.

"But..." Sakura looked to the album under her arm, feeling sad that she never got to have memories of her and their Father. Yuki placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to confect her.

"How about we get some breakfast together at Mai's Dango shop? You'll need the energy for your missions." Yuki said with a small smile. Sakura smiled a bit and nodded her head. The little animal squeaked in agreement.

Later, with team 7

_/Why are we doing this again?!/ _Yelled Naruto.

_/Because it's a mission, how far is the target?/_ Kakashi asked. He had taken over his team and was on time thanks to Yuki's trickery; who told him 7 o'clock but his team 10 o'clock.

_/Target is 3 meters away./_ Sakura said, seeing the target in range.

_/All right, move in to position./_ Kakashi said but was reading his favored book, Come Come Paradise.

'Now, where was I? Oh yeah, were the prodigy makes love to the virgin princess.' Kakashi was thinking opening his orange porno book were he left off.

_The princess looked up to the young handsome prodigy that had her beneath his well-developed body. The Young man took off his shirt to show the princess his well-muscled chest. To his satisfaction, she blushed a dark red as she slowly lifted her hands to feel his abs and lower to his…_

_/AAAAAHHHH!/ _Naruto screamed, causing Kakashi to stop reading his book.

_/Target chaptered. Again./_ Sasuke said over the inter com.

_/Roger that, mission find the missing pet, again. Complete/_ Kakashi said as he heard Naruto being scratched by the cat.

'Just when it was getting good.' He was thinking and two people sneezed.

Hokage tower, mission room

"OH! MY PERUSES LITTLE BABY! YOU HAD MOMMY SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" a fat lady said as she squished the cat in a massive hug.

The 3 genin's and their sensei were in the Hokage's office to receive the mission payment and to get a tougher mission. Standing in front of the transformed Yuki with Iruka on her left side, helping with mission assignments. Team 7 stood at attention, with the exception of Naruto of course.

"The missions for Team 7: Weed a lady's garden, plow potato fields, Baby sit for the village elders-" the 'Hokage' was cut off by Naruto.

"No way! Na-ua! Were threw with all those baby missions! Give us something harder!" Naruto winded, almost slipping up and calling the 'Hokage' Okaa-san. Iruka stood

"Naruto! All genin have to do these missions to earn experience!" Iruka yelled, standing up from his chair.

"Maybe I'll have beef and shrimp Ramen for lunch today?" Naruto mumbled to him self, acting like an idiot. Iuka shied as he looked at the 'Hokage' for help. The 'Hokage' explains how the missions are ranked. (Sorry to lazy.)

"But I think I can give your team a low C-rank mission." The 'Hokage' said taking his pipe out of his mouth. Naruto brightened up, as he faced the 'Hokage'.

"Oh Yeah! That's more like it! We accept!" Naruto spoke for his team while Sakura glared at him, as Sakura was raging.

"It's about time." Sasuke said, and Sakura looked at him and changed her mind.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, not thinking about the mission, but her mission. The 'Hokage' nodded to Iruka to get the client. Then the door opened to an old man in his late 50's with round glasses and a sake bottle in his hand. How could you tell it was Sake? The ting of pink a person gets went they drink on his face.

"So these are the ones who are going to protect me? Ha! They're nothing but snot nosed kids. And the midget looks like an idiot." He said taking a swig of Sake.

"Huh? Which midget? Huh? Who?" Naruto asked, but was answered when Sasuke and Sakura got close to him to compare height. He was the shortest.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he yelled at he lunged for him but Kakashi held him back by the cooler of his jumpsuit.

"Naruto, no killing the client." He said smoothly, and looked at the 'Hokage' and took the client and his team, minus Naruto, out the door.

Later, At the Gate

"Were is that Idiot?" Sakura said annoyed. Kakashi had arrived 20 minuets ago, now that was saying some thing. Then blue smoke exploded behind Kakashi who was calmly reading his orange book. When two arms wrapped around his neck and two legs wrapped around his waist.

The genin's and client were startled, but the smoke cleared to see the white haired Hyuga Female, Rin.

"Hi Kakashi-kun!" She yelled, almost deafening the poor Jonin.

"Hello Rin-chan." He greeted back; still reading his book and Naruto came running.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide which Ramen to take with me." He said as his right hand scraced the back of his head, with his big goofy grin.

"Dope." Sasuke simply said before Rin got him in a headlock.

"Awww! Little Sasuke-chan! Don't worry, Rin-nee-chan is here to help you!" She said and kissed Sasuke's cheek, then relicing him. Kakashi looked up from his book and Rin answered his unspoken question.

"Hokage's Orders Kakashi-kun." She said and winked at him in a flirting manner. Kakashi sweat dropped at her behavior as he put his book away and turned to the exit.

"Then let's get going." He said as he took position behind the client next to Rin.

"Why did 'HE' send you?" Kakashi asked her in a low tone so the others couldn't hear. Rin smiled as she skipped along.

"To keep you from poising our younger siblings with your bad habits." She replayed, happily but still quietly.

'Still, an ANBU on a C-rank mission?' he was thinking as he noticed some puddles near the road.

Back at The Hokage Tower

An other genin team had finished their missions and the one that seemed to be the leader gave the 'Hokage' an extra scroll. Iruka was about to ask but Yuki transformed back and placed her left index and middle finger to his lips. Causing the chunin to blush and drop it.

Iruka picked up some papers and a book dropped and opened on the floor. Iruka went to pick it up and read a few lines of it. As soon as he read a paragraph his face was pink, then darker, and darker till it turned apple red.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him and turned to face him completely.

"What is it Iruka?" She asked as she glanced at the cover only seeing orange before Iruka was sent flying back by a massive nosebleed.

Yuki approached the uncoces chunin and took the book from him. She opened it to the page he had read and shook with anger. She closed it and saw the cover that read.

Come Come Paradise Vol: 45 

_Forbidden Fruits_

_By: Jiraiya, The Toad Sannin_

Not only that, but the cover had a woman, who resembled her, with a man, who looked like the one she gave her virginity to in his normal attire, chasing her.

She willed her chakura into her hands as they burned the book to white ash and fell to the floor at an enraged Yuki.

"_**JIRAIYA!!!!"**_

"_**YOUR DEAD ERO-SENNIN!!!!"**_

She yelled shaking all of Konoha.

In Grass Country

The white haired pervert gave a massive sneeze. He ran his right index finger between his nose and his top lip.

'Somebody's talking about me.' The old pervert smiled.

'I hope it was that girl with the super short red leather mini skirt.' Then he felt several glares and killing intents. He looked to see the female Grass nins dressed to kill, him.

'Oh shit!' was all he got to think before he was sent to the hospital for major injuries especial in his lower reign.

* * *

Author's note: Who was that guy? What's with the Weasle? The next one is the being of the wave mission. And you learn a bit more about Rin Hyuga. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: 3 girls arrive in Konoha, and they have returned after 5 years. One is the HOTTEST and older sister of Sakura Haruno, an other is the last female Uchiha and older sister of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the older sister of the Hyuga Branch progeny, Neij Hyuga. Now they will turn things up side down, and change things, for better or worse. (I'm going to be changing some parings but Naruto with Hinata only is my law.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; sadly, I'm just a fan.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Perrou**

**bloody kyoko **

**anime-naruto-rox-16**

**Sakura4eva

* * *

**

With Team 7

Rin was humming some cheery tune. Kakashi noticed the puddle of water on the sunny day, but he wasn't sure Rin did though. He kept silent about it and continued to walk.

Suddenly the sound of metal rang in the air. Chains came out of the forest and wrapped around both Rin an Kakashi.

The three Genin turned to see their sensei and Rin wrapped in chains with blades attached to them.

The two that tied them up wore old looking clothes and mean looking gauntlets. The two pulled the chains ripped Kakashi and Rin apart. Not in a good way either.

"Two down." One of the offending ninja said. They were to fast for the new genin's.

They went after Naruto next who was frozen by seeing Rin go like that. The chains wrapped around him.

"Three down." As they were about to pull, a Shrunken pinned the chain to a tree kept it in place with a kunai. The two struggled to pull loose when Sasuke landed on their gauntlets.

He lashed out with his feet and caught the two in the jaw. Suddenly they both unhooked the chain that connected him. The two split up, one went after Naruto while the other went after Tazuna.

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai drawn. That's when Rin stepped in, Byakugan activated. With a swift movement, the attacker was swiftly taken out by Rin hitting his chakura points.

The other one was kicked of course by Kakashi, but he pulled the kunai out and attempted to rise but he was knocked out by Rin hitting the back of his neck.

Rin checked the wound Naruto got as Kakashi and Sasuke tied up the attackers. Making sure that they secure, Kakashi walked over to Sakura, Naruto and Rin.

Sakura saw her sensei and Rin and wondered how they survived when they were sliced like bread before her eyes. She looked over and saw that it was two longs that got sliced.

Rin tied up Naruto's wound and turned to Tazuna. Her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

"Tazuna, You got some explaining to do." She said in a Cuban ascent. (Like Ricky from I Love Lucy and I have no idea who that is either.)

"I have no idea what you mean?" he said nervously

"Well..." Rin said pitting her right index finger to her chin, thinking.

"Those ninjas were after you. Why would two chunin level missing-ninjas want with an old drunk like you?" she asked.

She put her left hand on her hip and pointed her right index finger at Tazuna. The old drunk sighed, not being able to lie out of this one.

"All right, I had lied about my request. I am being targeted by a man named Gato." Tazuna explained

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the older ninjas.

"He runs a crime syndicate but why would he be after you?" Kakashi asked but looked at something that stuck out of Rin's backpack. He saw in was blue but he turned his attention to the client again.

"If the bridge I'm building is complete, then it would cripple Gato's hold on the land of waves." He said.

"I don't understand." Sakura said

"Wave is an Island country with no hidden village. So they only way to travel in and out of the country would be by ship but Gato took over the shipping industry in wave making a profit. Right?" Rin asked, and Tazuna went wide eye. Kakashi turned his head to her.

"Did you know that the whole time?" He asked, She nodded with a smile. Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"That's the real reason you're here?" he asked but was anored.

"Yes but we of the wave need that bridge." Tazuna said as if he was pleading.

"I can't say that I pity you but this is way beyond us. This is a least a B-rank mission and we are just beginner Genin." Sakura explained

"She's right Tazuna. We would have to return back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Are you serious? We're just going to turn back? Come on sensei, we can handle this." Naruto said.

"Naruto this is a bit high for any of you. You three didn't do to well against the demon brothers, this requires the specialty of the ANBU black ops. We won't be fighting chunin level ninjas this time." Kakashi explained. Rin whacked him in the head.

"What am I? A fish?" she asked. Kakashi gave a small nod, and Rin sweat dropped, remembering she was a fish.

"Kakashi-sensei is right, Naruto. We're too green for this." Sakura said

"So what if the mission has been upgraded? We can handle it. I have confidence in our skills to get the old man home and protect him." Naruto said.

"I agree with him. This is something we can handle." Sasuke added.

"See? Come on, if Sasuke thinks this will be a piece of cake, then we'll be fine." Naruto chimed.

Kakashi looked at his students. He knew that Sasuke only wanted to get stronger and the challenge of a stronger opponent only fueled him. Naruto, well he has no idea. Sakura was a decanted fan girl she is would follow Sasuke's lead to hell.

'Like a dog flowing a bone.' He added in his mind, thinking of Yuki and her demon.

"It is ok, kids. Don't worry about it. I would only be leaving behind my grandson and daughter if I die. They would probably hate Konoha and all but that's ok." Tazuna said with as much fake sadness he could muster.

"Well, there's no turning back but once we finish this mission we'll get full pay for an A-rank mission got it? Good!" Rin said it while glaring at Tazuna and smiled as she was her bubbly self again. A pale Tazuna turned to Kakashi and pointed at her.

"Is she all ways like that?" he asked and Kakashi surged but smiled under the mask.

"Yes."

"Great, an insane ANBU." Tazuna whispered and a kunai was thrown at him. Kakashi grabbed it before it made contact. He was reading his new book again.

"Rin, no killing the client." He said as he put the weapon away and continued their way to wave.

Back in Konoha

Yuki stretched as she finished the Hokage's paper work for the day. The little black furred weasel curled up asleep in her lap. She stroked it's head gently and it's eyes opened half way.

"Did I wake you?" she asked it. The weasel stretched and yawned. It cutely rubbed it's eyes with it's right front paw. Yuki couldn't help her self to it's cuteness.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yuki squealed as the Weasel stopped and gave her a glare.

"-giggle- Sorry, but you were cute." Yuki said the the little weasel.

"OK, we'll go to the dango shop. Just remember not to talk this time." Yuki warned the little animal.

The weasel gave her a look that said 'duh'.

* * *

That's ti for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble With Children

Trouble With Children Profiles

For those who are confused with this story here's a new bio of the 3 main rolls.

Name: Yuki Haruno

Clan: Haruno

Age: 18 born February 29, 1990 (Yes, she was born in a leap year.)

Sensei: Shibi Aburame

Team: Ryoko Uchiha, Rin Hyuga, and Itachi Uchiha (Former)

Village: Leaf

Ninja rank: ANBU General

Looks: 2 inches shorter then Itachi, short chin length crimson hair, emerald green eyes, D size chest, and well-curved and toned body.

Siblings: Sakura Haruno (Younger sister) and Hiro Haruno (Younger brother) (He'll come in much later.)  
Other Trusted Friends: Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, Hana Inuzuka,

Most loved people: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and a certain some one. (To be reviled later)  
Likes: Sweets, Dogs, Foxes, Weasels, and Ramen

Dislikes: The villagers who treat Naruto badly, her family's traditions, Fan girls, and Come Come Paradise

Lives with: The Inuzuka clan  
Personality: As Yuki: She is kind and motherly, loyal to the 3rd and her friends, not very quick to anger, takes being a ninja to a different level. As her alter ego, Kushina: She is very scary and uncontrollable and the target of her wrath will lose their ability to have children.

Demon: 5-tailed dog

Past: She was the only one out of her team to meet the 4th Hokage in person. Her father Kabuto was his most best/loyal friend. She is a childhood friend of Rin Hyuga, Ryoko and Itachi Uchiha. She became a Genin at age 8, Chunin at 9, Jonin at 10, ANBU at 11 and finally ANBU general at 12. At the age of 7, she became a detective for the police force. She 'was' Itachi's best female friend and pretend girl friend around his fan girls. She went on a 5-year training trip to all the other ninja villages with her team.

Name: Ryoko Uchiha

Clan: Uchiha

Age: 18 June 26 1990 (Same as Itachi's, I think.)

Sensei: Shibi Aburame

Team: Yuki Haruno, Rin Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha (Former)

Village: Leaf

Ninja rank: ANBU

Looks: Same height as Itachi, dark midnight hair in a high pony tail that reaches her neck, Black eyes/ Sharingan/ Mangekyo Sharingan, C size chest, Little curvy, and toned.

Siblings: Itachi Uchiha (Twin brother) Sasuke Uchiha (Younger Brother)

Other Trusted Friends: Shikamaru, Yoshino and Shikaku Nara  
Most loved people: Sasuke, Naruto  
Likes: curry, working out, training, fighting, picking on her brothers, torching enemies, board games, watching clouds and Come Come Paradise

Dislikes: Sweets, tomatoes, fish, water, lousing to Itachi, Dogs, retarded villagers

Lives with: Nara Clan  
Personality: Tough, independent, Hot headed, Loud, Violent, hidden romantic

Demon: 2-tailed cat

Past: She is the opposite of her twin in all but ninja skills. She tried to get people to see her as Ryoko, not Itachi's twin! She tried to pull her fathers attention away from Itachi with little success. All she could get was switching places with Itachi to spend time with her father. Black mailing him with his crush on Yuki that she and Shishi only know of at the time. She became a Genin at age 8, Chunin at 9, Jonin at 10, and ANBU at 11. Two years before Itachi. She left home for the Nara compound, were she plays with the two male Nara's in board games. She went on a 5-year training trip to all the other ninja villages with her team.

Name: Rin Hyuga

Clan: Hyuga Branch Family

Age: 18 April 1, 1990 (April Fools!)

Sensei: Shibi Aburame

Team: Ryoko Uchiha, Yuki Haruno, and Itachi Uchiha (Former)

Village: Leaf

Ninja rank: ANBU

Looks: 5 inches taller then Itachi, white hair in a high ponytail that reaches her shoulder, blades, Hyuga light lavender tinted pupil less eyes, A size chest, Curved and toned.

Siblings: Neji Hyuga (Little Brother)

Other Trusted Friends: Choji, (Baby Bear) and Choza (Papa Bear) Akimichi  
Most loved people: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and a certain some one. (Reviled later)  
Likes: Sharks, water, Cooking, Bar-B-Q, Pushes (Her favorite is called Little Jaws), and spring

Dislikes: Main Branch Hyugas (Minus Hinata), the villagers, being alone, the dark, and loud noises at night.

Lives with: Akimichi clan  
Personality: Happy-go-lucky, hyper, kind, sweet, innocent, cares about friends and the branch family plus Hinata. Don't ever steal or take a plushy from her with out permission (Especially Little Jaws) or she will strike you into next week.

Demon: 3-tailed shark

Past: She failed to protect Hinata, after she made Genin at age 8. She was separated from her brother and forbidden from seeing or talking to him. She was banished and ended up with the Akimichi clan. She made great Bar-B-Q, as she has been told by countless Akimichi clan members. She became Chunin at 9, Jonin at 10, and ANBU at 11. She went on a 5-year training trip to all the other ninja villages with her team. Along the way she fell in love with a foreign ninja who gave her the plushy she keeps with her when she goes on a mission that lasts over 13 hours.

For those who are confused about Yuki and her family here's the rules and traditions so far.

Of course the marriage thing, from chapter 7.

Having sex with a man that wasn't approved by the Haruno Clan elders or her husband.

The Haruno clan is carefully breed, mixed to appeal to seatrain clans taste. For this kind of breeding they are called Haruno Whores. They not only own hot springs, casinos and teahouses across all the elemental nations. They own all the brothels in the there red light districts as well. There are different types of Haruno from the ones breed to bear strong children for clans. To ones who are breed to be a sex toy for them to play with. The ones breed for being sex toys are either sterilized, neutered, or hard to get pregnant. (It's not only female Harunos but also male Harunos.) In very rare cases, ones who are miss breed and have hair besides the normal pink.

Yuki was miss breed but not Sakura and Hiro. The Haruno Clan Elders decided her fate when they learned of her Demon. To be a Haruno Whore for her former teammate, and get pregnant with his child so a new super powerful Uchiha will be born.

With Yuki

The 18-year-old red head was seated at the counter of a small dango shop, with the weasel on the counter eating a plate of dango hungrily on her left.

Yuki smiled as she drank some of her favorite tea flavor, Strawberries. The little animal stopped eating and drank from a small cup filled with the same tea. The people who saw the weasel were scared to go within 20 feet of it or the shop.

"Umm. Haruno-sama?"

A small 13-year-old girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes aggressed the red haired Haruno.

Yuki looked to the girl who was looking more at the weasel then her. She was an other relative of hers, breed to bear strong children for powerful clans. Yuki's face was emotionless, she saw what she was wearing. A white kimono with sakura petals tied with a green and gold obi. She was to be a Hyuga's bride by the way she was dressed.

"Yes? What is it, Suiki-chan?"

Yuki asked in motioned. Them weasel looked up from eating his 7th stick of dango.

"Well, ah…the customers… are being scattered off…by… that thing."

She said still a little scared when the 'thing'. She squeaked as it jumped on Yuki's shoulders and draped there like a scarf. She just pet it's head gently getting a strange purring sound from it.

"You mean Chi? He's harmless and I have to get going any way."

Yuki said as she set money on the counter for her and Chi's dango and tea.

She disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

With Team Guy and Ryoko

Ryoko was watching the noble green beast Guy and his student Rock Lee train. She had never seen Lee before and she thoungt.

'_He's a cute little mini version of Guy!'_

"Lee! My youth full student your flames of youthfulness burn brightly!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

As this was going on they hugged as a sunset at 1:15 pm was in the background. Guy's other students Neji and Tenten were creped out by this.

Then some thing fell out of the tree landing behind them. Lee and Guy stopped hugging and they saw Ryoko holding her bleeding nose. Ryoko saw that they were looking at her and stood up wiping off the access blood.

"Ah! Ryoko my youthful Uchiha comrade! How are you doing this fine day? Youthful I hope."

Guy said and did his 'Good Guy' pose. With a thumbs up and shiny teeth. Neji and Tenten twitched but noticed that Ryoko was blushing apple red.

"I-I-I'm fine guy. Rin wanted me to give this to Neji."

She said turning to Neji and handing him a white envelope with his nickname for him on it. It was easy to tell it was from in for 3 reasons.

1) It was writhen in blue ink

2) Only she would dare address him as Polar Bear

3) The J and I in his name had opposite parts of a broken heart on either one

Neji took in from her, gently and safely putting it away. He held his Hyuga mask but was very happy to get a letter from his Onee-chan.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. Ow! I mean, Ryoko-chan."

Ryoko had hit him on the head, because he called her by her last name and he knows her better.

"So, you're a Uchiha? But I thought Sasuke was the last one in Konoha?"

Lee asked confused, but instead of an answer Ryoko hugged him.

"Oh! Your so cute!"

Lee and guy were in tears of joy while Neji and Tenten were scared for life. She would never really do this but she couldn't help it.

'_I've been hanging with Rin and Yuki to long.'_

Ok that was chapter 10! I hope the new bios help some people out, so next chapter is still up in the air but it will go up. If any of you are interested in a story idea them massage me! I got tones but little time. Or if you have a case of writers block I could help you.

Till next time!

Yami Yugi Alexander the 4


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble With Children

Trouble With Children

Yuki was on her way back to the Hokage tower when some one put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped to look at who it was, and the weasel perked up and growled at the person.

"Hello, Yuki-chan."

It was Iruka. Yuki kindly smiled while one hand griped the weasel, which looked like it was going to scratch and bite Iruka.

"Hello, Iruka -kun."

She said back to him, and he noticed the weasel with her and glared at it.

"I see you still have his pet."

Iruka said with a hint of anger in his voice. He was glaring down the evil little critter.

"Iruka -kun that's enough. Now what is it?"

Yuki asked, as she moved the Weasel from her shoulder into her arms.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about…"

Iruka glared at the animal glaring back at him. He had never met the thing but knew he hated its master and its master hurt the one now taking care of it.

"This little ball of evil's master."

He said and Yuki coked her head to her right, were he could see her special eye threw her bangs slightly.

"Itachi?"

She asked, not adding emotion, his nickname, or a suffix after his name. It kind of scared Iruka.

"Sure, why? It was 5 years ago, and he's a missing nin now."

Yuki knew were this was going. She knew Iruka's feelings for her but her feelings for him were that of an older brother.

"Yes, but I know what the council has planed for you to do."

He said as he looked at the red haired Haruno.

Yuki said nothing, as she lifted the Weasel who was still glaring at Iruka to her lips.

"_Springs, 4."_

She whispered to it and let it go. It scurried off once it landed on its paws, in a random direction. Yuki looked back at Iruka.

"So now you know."

Yuki said as she closed her eyes, to hide her emotions seeping threw her eyes.

"Yes, but why are you going with this? He killed his clan save his siblings."

He asked with concern for the red head before him. People around them never even glanced at them. As if Yuki and Iruka were in there own world

"Iruka -kun, I'm…"

Before she could finish there was a massive spike of chakura, coming from a few blocks away.

"What was that?"

Iruka asked panicked, he felt this kind of power on a much larger force but this chakura felt familiar.

"Oh no!"

Yuki jumped up on the roof of a shop and looked for the source of the commotion.

"What?"

Iruka asked as he joined her on the roof. He paled as he saw a whole block ashen from what seemed to be a powerful fireball justu.

"Ryoko-chan."

She didn't have to say it, he understood all three of the girls predicaments. Some retard had questioned Ryoko's connection to the Uchiha clan for her Sharingan.

Ryoko

The 'last female' Uchiha was towering over 5 non-ninja girls of about 12 years old. One girl was on the ground, pissing herself while two of her friends knelled down next to her, while the other two stood up agents Ryoko shakily.

Judging from their poor academy level stances, they were the other fan girls who didn't make the cut at being ninja and decided that there looks and lives were more important.

"What did you little brats say?"

Ryoko asked, her voice dripping with venom as she stalked the air headed girls who dared question her, like a cat cornering a stupid mouse.

"We said you couldn't be our Sasuke-kun's sister!"

"Yeah! You killed his family you cold hearted murder!"

Yelled another one of the most stupidest fan girls of the entire universe. Everyone knows, not to challenge an Uchiha, let alone Ryoko.

"YOU SORRY LITTLE WHINEY ASS BITC-"

A white cloth slipped into her mouth gagged her from finishing her rant.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't insult me and The Inuzuka clan when you curse out fan girls, Ryoko-chan."

Came a voice in Ryoko's ear. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Yuki held both her wrists in one hand with an iron grip behind her back and the other hand was holding the gag in place.

"Iruka! Take these girls home and tell their parents of what they were doing."

Yuki commanded the Chunin academy instructor, as he jumped down from the roof of a shop.

"Hai!"

He replayed and Yuki left with Ryoko in a cloud of red smoke. Iruka then turned to the girls who gave up on being ninja because Sasuke wasn't on their team or were to focused on Sasuke to do any real training if at all.

"All right, young ladies. You're going to be in big trouble with your parents, again."

Iruka scolded them, as he took each of them home and told their parents.

With Yuki and Ryoko, 4th Dojo, Haruno compound

"Danm! Those Brats to the 9th level of hell! They have no right to question ME! I AM UCHIHA!"

Ryoko was yelling, as she yelled, cursed, and threw may sharp objects in random directions to her hearts content with out a single sound escaping the room.

Yuki, being the one to cast a powerful sound bearer, sat at a low table made of rare cheery wood, drinking her Strawberry tea with her eyes closed calmly.

After a few more curses, Ryoko was tired and flopped down across the table from Yuki.

"Are you finished?"

She asked as she pulled earplugs out of her ears. Ryoko's fist hit the table, spilling her friend's tea across the table. Ruining the cheery wood, as she ruined the Tatmi mats, silk screen doors with blooming cheery trees on them and Yuki's favorite tea.

"When hell -huff- freezes -huff- over."

The Uchiha girl huffed out, then just lying on her back on the floor breathing heavily and taking a little catnap. Yuki just calmly picked up the cup and wiped the table before it was ruined more.

A knock came from the other side of the screen doors.

"Come in."

Yuki said and in came a boy who looked a little like Sakura. With his emerald green eyes, and short chin length hair. Wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back, black spandex shorts, a red holster on his right thy and black ninja sandals.

"What is it Otouto-kun?"

Yuki addressed the boy; he came in and closed the door behind him. He glanced at Ryoko before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his holster, handing it to his older sister.

Yuki took it, opening it, quickly reading it's content before balling it up. She threw in the air and shot it with a small fireball. The ashes falling like snow on the cherry wood table.

"Thank you Otouto-kun. Watch Ryoko for me, while I attended to some business, please."

She said as she stood up, walking to the screen and opening it to let her self out.

"Ahh!"

She steeped one foot out but stopped to look over her shoulder. She smiled and got out a camera out of her holster before fully leaving the room.

Later

Yuki was at the Haruno owned hot springs. She just waked past the 50 year old pink and gray haired Haruno to her privet springs.

She entered the brightly lit changing room with lockers and wooden benches; Yuki felt someone's chakura in the springs. She smirked and started removing her clothes.

First her shirt, followed by her B cup bra, letting her healthy natural D cup breasts bounce freely. As well as showing a long paled horizontal lined scar 4 centimeters thick on her back, just under her shoulder blades.

She removed her holster and set it aside on a bench with her shirt and bra. Taking off her pants and panties, placing them with her other clothes. She did a hand sign and was surrounded by a puff of white smoke.

What happened? Read the next chapter and find out.

Warring, Lemon in next chapter.

YYA4


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble With Children

Trouble With Children

The puff of white smoke cleared and out stepped Yuki, with waist length red hair that turned pink and white from her back to her white bangs. Not only that, but on her head were two white dog-ears as well as 6 dog tails from her back.

"Ahh! That's much better."

She opened the other door leading to the hot springs, not getting a towel to cover her self. She smiled as she heard water splashing and saw a dark silhouette of what seemed to be a man.

She walked over to him, her feet making as little noise as possible, like the ninja she was. She was right next to him as he splashed water on him self.

"Yuki-chan."

She giggled and went to sit in his naked lap. Yuki could feel the mans member already starting to harden. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, as her tails swish from side to side.

"Yes?"

She answered him; his right arm wrapped around her waist while his left hand rose to her head and gently stroked one of her ears.

"Oh!'

Yuki shivered, she loved having her ears stoked, just like he was doing now. She mussed up into the crook of his neck, feeing him get more aroused. Then he stopped suddenly.

"You want me to wash you? My pet."

He whispered in her dog-ears, she purred in response.

"Like I would try to stop you?"

Yuki said as he chuckled, she could feel the vibrations in his chest. She purred, and pulled their bear chests together. Her cold harden nipples brushing agents his.

He slid her off his lap with a groan from the lost of feeling her warm soft flesh agents his. She sat on her legs folded underneath her, and she grabbed a bucket of water to wet her hair, as if she was not naked in front of a man.

He grabbed a pink shampoo bottle and pored some of its strawberry scented content on his hand. He turned his attention to Yuki, gently scrubbing her scalp, being very careful of her ears. They twitched as she moaned under his scrubbing. Her tails, still a little fluffy, brushed agents him in different places; his abs, his chin, his nipples and most commonly his Harding member.

"Rinse your hair out."

He said as he moved away from her, seeing her tails move to tell she was happy. She did as he told her to and rinsed her hair out.

'_Now for a little more.'_

"Can you scrub my back for me."

She asked him, he gladly obliged. He smirked as his hands went to her front, glomping her breasts.

"Aahh!"

Yuki liked it. He massaged her breasts, making her wet and pant, and then pinching her nipples.

"Aahh!"

"You like that."

He whispered in her ear, and nibbled on her right earlobe.

"Yes, Aahh!"

Yuki was enjoying this, as well as the man doing it to her if his semi hard member was an indication, and Yuki's tails still swishing.

The man pushed her down so she was on her hands a knees, Yuki giggled.

"A bitch in the bitch position?"

Haruno compound 4th Dojo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A High-pitched scream woke Ryoko from her catnap. She lazily looked up at the pink haired boy in the room with her.

He had his back pressed agents the screen doors. His face was drained off all color, shaking, as he fearfully stared wide-eyed at the female Uchiha. His shirt was open, showing the light peach skin of his toned chest. His shirt looking like cat had ripped it open.

Ryoko looked down at her nails that were long and sharp like a cats with bits of red fabric. She looked back up to the fear stricken Haruno male.

"Sorry, about that Twarp."

She apologized to him as she sat up, covering a yawn.

'_Yuki must be in heat.'_

She was thinking as she stretched until she heard voices from out side the room. She looked to the boy, as the voices got louder.

"Is the sound bearer still up?"

He nodded, calming down from the almost rape. Ryoko pressed her ear to the screen door as the people outside had their conversation.

"So you really think Yuki-sama is sleeping with Hatake-sama?".

"Of course! She has a thing for men with the Sharingan, and with Hatake-sama's mask it makes him all the more alluring."

'_Low level Haruno Whores, real big mouths too.'_

She was thinking as the two girls in the hall continued their conversation.

"Speaking of Sharingan. Did you hear that she has to go to Rain to pleasure her master?"

"_Hump,_ Of course. The clan council had no use for an ill bread clan head. Her only use is to have a baby boy with the Sharingan for the village."

Hot Springs

He ailed himself and quickly thrust in to her waiting warmth. Yuki moaned at the sudden feel of his cock in side her.

"Aahh! Feels… Great…"

Was all she could say as he pulled out of her then slammed back in.

"Aahh!'

He kept thrusting in and out of her, but going to slow for Yuki's liking.

"Faster! Aahh!"

He did, he thrust harder and faster in to her tight warmth, driving her to her blissful orgasm.

"Why don't we continue this in the hot springs?"

He whispered in her ear. She gave him a nod, unable to catch her voice. He removed him self from her. Walking over to the inviting springs.

He slipped her into the warm soothing waters as he was in between her legs.

Haruno compound 4th Dojo

"Ryoko-san?"

The pink haired boy asked carefully, seeing the dark aura around the Uchiha female. Her head snapped to him making him flinch in her gaze.

"_**Where's Yuki?" **_

Her voice sounded demonic, and he strutted.

"H-h-hot s-s-springs."

She slammed the door open, deactivating the sound bearer and ran down the halls of the Haruno compound.

Hot Springs

Two pink haired, green-eyed girls in reviling yellow and green kimonos walked into their family's hot springs.

"Hello girls."

The old pink and gray haired woman greeted them.

"Hello, Mistress. Do you happen to know were Yuki-sama is?"

The old woman scuffed.

"In the clan head's privet springs with some man. I forget his name."

This got the girls attention.

"Do you know what he looked like?"

They asked, yelling suddenly in the old woman's face who frowned at their rudeness.

"Of course! I'm not aloud to tell you low level whores. He wasn't one of your costumers!"

She yelled as the girls ran into the hot springs.

"AND NO RUNNING!"

She yelled but they were to far away, as they slammed open the doors to the clan head's privet springs.

"Look!"

One of them pointed to the neatly folded clothes, and some black clothes fold just as neatly but were men's clothes.

They looked at each other.

"Aaahh!"

They looked to the doors of the hot springs from were the muffed noise came from. The girls looked at each other again.

"This is or chance. We can catch her going agents orders and fucking with Hatake-sama."

"But what if it's not Hatake-sama?"

"Who cares? As long as it's not Hatake-sama."

Inside

"Aaahh!"

Yuki was in bliss, as he thrust in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Yes!"

Her dog-ears perked up, hearing voices in the changing room. However, her mind went blank as he release him self in side of her.

"Aaahhh!"

The door slammed open as two Haruno girls stood there in shock at want they were seeing.

"I-i-i…"

That's it! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I hope you like it. Net chapter is a little up in the air. I might go see how Rin is doing in wave… or I could write the conclusion of who was making love to Yuki, in the hot springs.

Till Next Chapter!

YYA4


End file.
